La Deuda
by Akadiane
Summary: ¿Que pasaría se te das cuenta de que has sacrificado todo por estar con tu familia y aun así tienes que pagar con tu vida una deuda para lograr la felicidad? Una historia de Milk y un error que le costara mucho mas!
1. Retomando donde me quede

ENMASCARADA

**Aviso:**** Dragon Ball y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia si es solo mia XD. **

**LA DEUDA**

**Capitulo I**

_**Regresando a donde me quede**_

Son las 6:30 am, el silencio acogedor que envuelve la montaña paoz es interrumpido por el sonido taladrante de un despertador que parece no querer ceder ante la paz reinante del lugar. De repente deja de sonar y una figura femenina se deja ver por la ventana; es una mujer de cabellos negros azabache y tez blanquecina con mirada profunda pero cansada. Ella mira hacia el exterior como perdida en sus pensamientos pero un sonido ahogado la hace despertar de esa adormilada posición, solo para encontrarse con algo que para ella parece un sueño aun.

_- "Todavía me cuesta trabajo creer que estés aquí…_ _a mi lado, como hace tanto no te tenia, y ahora que te veo simplemente se me hace irreal, no se si estoy soñando o estoy despierta pero si fuese lo primero de seguro no quisiera despertar nunca" -_

Ella se inclina para estar a la altura de su esposo que ahora reposa cómodamente en la cama

- "_se ve tan tranquilo..Increíble que haya sido el mismo que derroto a ese mounstro tan terrible…por un momento llegue a pensar que te perdería de nuevo, mi querido Goku_" -

Milk besa suavemente los labios de Goku, aun dormido, provocando múltiples sensaciones en ella y en el una pequeña, casi imperceptible, sonrisa sin ni siquiera despertarse. En los ojos de la pelinegra, mientras lo mira, se nota una increíble felicidad y paz que hace mucho tiempo no se encontraba…pero luego desvía la mirada de donde su esposo reposa hacia un punto en la nada y suspira. Ahora sus ojos toman una expresión un tanto melancólica y mira hacia la ventana de nuevo

- si solo pudiera asegurar que esto es para siempre_….­- _susurra para si misma mientras toma impulso y se incorpora, mira de nuevo a Goku y este ha dejado la posición anterior para descansar "a sus anchas" en la gran cama, viéndose muy cómico casi como un niño. Milk dibuja una sonrisita diciéndose para si misma "_parece que nunca cambiara". _

Enseguida se inclina y lo arropa ya que este, en su movimiento ha dejado caer las cobijas; la mujer le acaricia el rostro en un gesto maternal y se queda pensativa por un segundo…pero luego ella misma se saca de sus pensamientos sacudiendo su cabeza como si lo que pasara por ese momento en su cabeza fuera perjudicial.

- "_tengo que dejar de pensar tonterías…eso no sucederá"- _se dice mentalmente mientras deja la habitación y se dirige a la cocina aquel lugar tan especial para ella …su amado refugio, cómplice de tantos de sus angustias, pensamientos y hasta secretos que solo ella conoce y que sabe muy bien no compartir, por que si las paredes hablaran dirían tantas cosas…y esta no seria la excepción.

Luego de un par de horas la matriarca de la casa ya tiene listo el desayuno, un descomunal banquete compuesto por infinidad de alimentos conocidos y hasta desconocidos para muchos, que perfectamente pudo ser cocido en menos tiempo, solo que ahora ha tomado mas pues hay un "pequeño" detalle que cambia lo que ha sido costumbre en los últimos 7 años en aquella casa: Goku

- "_He tenido que esperar tanto, tanto tiempo para poder disfrutar de la felicidad que la vida me debe….han sido muchos años de angustias y sufrimientos, no dejare que nada ni nadie dañe este momento de mi vida….ha sido tan duro, y el precio tan alto, pero nada impedirá que viva feliz lo que me queda de vida….si es que me queda.." – _Con una mirada triste, pero decidida, Milk es interrumpida en sus cavilaciones por una infantil y dulce voz – Mamá…ya esta listo el desayuno? Es que me estoy muriendo de hambre – dijo el pequeño Goten acabándose de levantar, aun soñoliento y sobándose un ojo, seguido de un gran bostezo.

Milk ríe un poco divertida por la expresión de su hijo – Parece que no solo eres muy parecido a tu padre, ya hasta hablas como el, y eso que solo lo conoces de hace unos días…..pero bueno que se le va a hacer, eres un digno hijo de Goku! – aclara la pelinegra con una sonrisa y felizmente resignada a tal hecho.

- Buenos Días Mamá!! Mmm que es lo que huele tan bien? - Habla Gohan que acaba de entrar desperezándose y dejándose caer en una silla – Vaya! Esta vez si te luciste mama!- Exclama Sorprendido por la cantidad de platillos en la mesa – aunque se cual es la razón….y a propósito, papa no se ha levantado aun?

- No, todavía no, creo que es mejor que descanse un rato mas, no fue fácil por lo que paso al igual que ustedes….es mas si quieren después del desayuno, pueden dormir un poco mas, lo mejor es que descansen y no se preocupen por nada mas, que les parece? -

Gohan y Goten, quienes ya habían empezado a devorar el festín en la mesa, abrieron los ojos como platos, Goten con carita de "y esto que fue" y Gohan con la mandíbula totalmente descolgada dejando caer los palillos que sujetaba – Ma...Mama…te...Sientes bien? – Por fin logra decir Gohan en medio de su impresión por el gesto tan despreocupado de su madre; eso que lo hubiera dicho su padre era completamente normal, pero ahora era de su progenitora de quien escuchaba esa afirmación como si se tratara de lo mas natural en ella, definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

- Ah?? Como es eso? CLARO QUE ESTOY BIEN! Ni que hubiera dicho una locura!!.., pero claro como soy yo la que lo dice esta mal no? ( Cría fama y échate a dormir) si lo hubiera dicho Goku o cualquiera de sus amiguitos estaría bien, pero como soy yo!! Que no puedo ser un poco relajada?, ni que viviera empeñada en todo fuera estudio, trabajo y obligaciones…hmp…es el colmo que piensen así….tampoco soy una neurótica -

En ese momento lo único que hizo Gohan fue reír nerviosamente mientras muchas gotitas de sudor empapaban su frente – No Mama no es eso….es solo que….no es muy común oírte decir eso, es solo la impresión..jejeje "_Por Kami! Esto si que es raro…¿sera que mama sufrio algún cambio después de ser comida por Majin boo? _" – Si mama….perdón..pero es que es raro…..discúlpanos por reaccionar así, verdad Gohan? – dice el pequeño Goten con su mirada en el suelo.

Milk cambia la expresión de su rostro al ver la carita de arrepentimiento de Goten seguida por la de Gohan – Bueno….creo que a mi se me paso la mano con mi reacción, tampoco era para tanto verdad?..- apunta milk quien esboza una suave sonrisa –"_definitivamente algo pasa…Mama no es así…será porque papa ha vuelto?...pero antes tampoco se comportaba de esa manera, esto es extraño," – _Gohan es sacado se sus pensamientos al escuchar un suspiro bastante sonoro entrar al comedor

–AHHHHH pero que bien dormí!!- Exclama Goku alzando sus brazos, estirándose completamente y sobandose los ojos – Buenos días a todos! – saluda dando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Buenos días Goku! Dormiste bien? Espero que si..ya puedes sentarte a desayunar si quieres…esto lo hice especialmente para ti! – Dijo la morena ruborizándose un poco, pues se sentía como una jovencita enamorada al decir esto; y es que volver a vivir con Goku de nuevo era como si se hubiera acabado de casar y apenas empezara su vida marital.

- Vaya!! Esto se ve delicioso!! Muchas gracias Milk, sabes que me encanta que me hagas de comer...por donde empezare? – Decía Goku mirando la mesa con expectación como si toda la comida que tenia enfrente fuera a desaparecer sino empezaba a comer.

Milk se sintió alagada por la respuesta de su marido, pues sabia que era muy sincero con sus palabras, ella sabia que esa respuesta era mucho mas que unos simples agradecimientos, era la forma que Goku conocía para decirle que la quería e incluso la amaba, pues el saiyayin no era muy bueno con expresiones románticas, era muy cariñoso con sus hijos, con sus amigos y con todas las personas que amaba, pero con ella era diferente… El había descubierto otro tipo de amor con ella, y ese amor que era tan diferente y tan especial no sabia como descifrarlo. Tal vez por eso, las expresiones de afecto con su esposa no podían ser muy diferentes a las que brindaba a sus otros seres queridos… o por lo menos a la vista de todos, pues en la intimidad era distinto.

- Buenos días Papá, veo que amaneciste con mucha hambre – Saludo Gohan viendo como su papa "desaparecía" los platillos y se empezaba a formar una torre de platos vacíos al lado suyo – Buewnows dishfas hjigjo!! – contesto Goku con su boca repleta de comida

- GOKUU!! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena! – Exclamo milk con un grito de reprensión - Lof sigjento mijilk! – ayyy (suspiro) Goku!! No ves que le das mal ejemplo a Goten!! – dijo la mujer al borde de la impaciencia

- Cuajgl mawl ejgmpro mawma? – Dice Goten comiendo el ramen que tenia en las manos, casi devorándolo de una sola.

- Creo que es demasiado tarde para decir eso Mama..jejeje- apunta Gohan ,pegándole un gran mordisco su presa

-Grrrrrrrrrrr…- es lo único que emite la mujer dedicándole una mirada fiera a su hijo mayor y a su esposo quien también ríe a la observación de Gohan.

- Porfquew sef riewn ? Dice Goten con la boca mas llena que la vez anterior

- USTEDES SON INSUFRIBLES!! Como es que tienen esos modales en la mesa, parece que no los hubieran educado, Por Kami!! Les cuesta mucho a ustedes los saiyayin comer decentemente? Y tu Gohan, apoyando esas aptitudes de tu padre….parece que nada te hubiera enseñado!! – Grito Milk con indignación y fiereza mientras tres asustados saiyayines se miran entre si.

- AHH!! no se por que los digo reprendiendo si igual no van a cambiar..!!- dice la morena con resignación cambiando su expresión – además, esta es la primera vez desde hace mucho, que estamos comiendo como una familia y no quiero arruinarlo con discusiones tontas…. Hay que disfrutar cada momento como si fuera el ultimo…– dijo la pelinegra con tono calmado, pero serio y desviando la mirada hacia la comida en la mesa. – El ultimo… - remato la frase como para si misma con un suspiro ,pero perfectamente audible para los demás –"_Creo que debo aprovechar el tiempo y no pelear con ellos, al fin y al cabo son mi familia y la amo con su forma de ser, los amo tanto.. no quisiera perderlos de nuevo nunca a ninguno…Ojala no suceda..Espero que no suceda…pero y si se me acaba el tiempo? regresara?..no quiero que suceda..No quiero!"_ Milk se quedo callada y pensativa, como ahogada en sus propios pensamientos, su rostro ahora tenia un semblante un poco angustioso, y empezaba a sentir unas ganas de llorar incontenibles, una fuerte opresión en el pecho se hizo presente, y se mordió los labios un poco como liberando una angustia que hace mucho estaba presa en su alma. En su mente empezaron a llegar recuerdos, los cuales la perturbaban demasiado y amenazaba la paz reinante en ese momento; una idea se hizo en su cabeza, la cual ella rechazo instantáneamente sacudiendo un poco su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, los dos saiyayines mayores, miraban a la mujer para luego observarse entre si, como extrañados por la expresión de la mujer.

- Milk, que te pasa? Te sientes bien...comiste algo que te cayo mal? – Goku hacia su pequeño interrogatorio sin obtener respuesta alguna.

_- _Mama..mama..estas bien? – Le siguió Gohan con cara de leve preocupación

-Eh?? Ahhh… si..si claro , no pasa nada, solo me distraje un poco

- te pusiste pálida de repente…- dijo el hijo mayor de los Son

- Les digo que no es nada…jeje..mas bien terminen de comer, mientras yo me doy una ducha, para empezar con los quehaceres, entendido?

Sin obtener mas que una afirmación colectiva por parte de su familia, la única mujer de la familia Son se dispuso a subir a su habitación, la cual ya no será mas para ella sola, sino que tendría la dicha de compartir de nuevo con el hombre al que le profesaba un amor incondicional, su querido Goku que había estado ausente por tanto tiempo y el cual la vida le daba la oportunidad de volver a disfrutar. Al recordar ese hecho ella sintió una inmensa alergia en su interior, un sentimiento que le permitía sentirse como nueva, como si todo volviera a empezar para ella y la esperara un futuro prometedor. Ensimismada en aquellos pensamientos, se dirigió a la ducha, se quito toda la ropa que la cubría y desato el moño de su pelo, para dejarlo caer pesadamente sobre su espalda, se miro al espejo y se vio sonriente como hace mucho no lo hacia; se miro cada parte de su cuerpo como buscando algo perdido entre todas las curvas que bien tenia pese a ya no gozar de tanta juventud.

- "_Nunca me había fijado..pero creo que no estoy tan vieja como creía, ¿Por qué razón pensé que una mujer a los 35 ya estaba vieja? Ahora que veo, solo han pasado unos años…y mirándome así en el espejo no estoy tan mal, con el cabello así podría jurar que todavía tengo 28, aunque hay cosas en mi que han cambiado…. Definitivamente las cargas emocionales son las que mas envejecen, pero ya no me siento mas una vieja, es mas me siento tan joven como cuando me case ¿ Será eso por el regreso de Goku? Ahora que lo pienso, yo sola me enterré en vida cuando Goku murió y me descuide tanto que ya no me interesaba para nada sentirme bien conmigo misma. Pero al ver a Goku de nuevo…tan Joven y lleno de vida como aquella vez antes del torneo de Cell, me sentí tan mal al verme tan descuidada… tan envejecida sin tener edad aun parar envejecer…y es que por Kami!!..lo comprobé el día del torneo de las artes marciales, al compararme con Bulma….Bulma, ella si que no revela la edad, se ve tan lozana…incluso mas joven que yo… y eso que ella es mayor por cinco años, pero..así como me veo ahora, delante de este espejo, ya la diferencia es otra. Creo que si me arreglara diferente….pero ¿que pensara mi familia,..que soy una desvergonzada?...Bulma al fin y al cabo vive en la ciudad...pero yo…. ¿ que tiene de malo ser mas moderna? Creo que definitivamente me arreglare diferente…por mi..pero sobre todo por mi Goku! – _Abstraída en sus propios pensamientos y cavilaciones, se dedico una sonrisa para ella misma y se metió a la ducha para luego dejar correr el agua por su piel todavía tersa y suave. Pensando en lo mucho que debía cambiar en ella para recuperar un poco el tiempo que aunque vivido, sintió perdido por su falta de dedicación a su ser, Milk cerro los ojos para concentrarse en la sensación de paz que le brindaba el agua caliente al tocar su cuerpo, hasta que una imagen llego a su cabeza de repente acompañado de un escalofrío que la invadió una forma horrible – "_No!!...eso no….es imposible que eso suceda ahora..noo seria injusto!!...Mi vida acaba de empezar de nuevo, no podría ser que…..no, no todavía falta tiempo, y no creo que El no tenga palabra…..tengo que confiar en que así será,..No soportaría lo contrario..no! Pero…" – _Milk cerro la ducha y bajo la cabeza y con una mirada de horror – "_pero…..será que?..."_ – Milk no tuvo tiempo de pensar mas, pues una mano paso por su rostro y sintió una presencia muy fuerte atrás suyo, quedo paralizada sin una reacción mas que un pequeño suspiro atrapado en su pecho.

- Así es, creo que ya sabes a que he venido..he cumplido… ahora tienes una deuda conmigo…mi querida Milk! …-

--

**N/A: Bueno, ese es el primer capitulo de mi primer fic en serio, me ha costado un tantito pues tenia muchas ideas y me toco decidirme solo por una así que darle forma fue algo complicado al principio. Espero les agrade así sea un poquito, pues es la primera vez que publico (por eso digo "un fic en serio"), así que porfa déjenme saber sus opiniones, criticas, recomendaciones, insultos (espero que no), tomatazos, cariñitos ( si es que hay ) o lo que sea..Para saber si voy por buen camino…o si definitivamente no hay caso conmigo, todo lo anterior a través de un review..que como sea será muy bienvenido y respondido claro esta!**

**Muchas gracias por leer..y no vemos en el otro cap!!**

**Akadiane nn**


	2. La presencia de mis miedos

****

**Aviso:**** Dragon Ball y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia si es solo mia XD. **

**CAPITULO II**

_**La presencia de mis miedos**_

Ya eran las 9:10 AM de ese día, y tres saiyajines se encontraban terminando su espectacular desayuno, mientras compartían un agradable rato, comiendo y contando anécdotas de su mas reciente pelea.

- Y entonces, le dijimos al señor pikoro que tenia que ayudar, y lo hicimos jugar al ultraaque de voleyball de Majin Boo , que es una técnica muy divertida! Jajajaja…si le hubieran visto la cara..jajaja, la verdad no era necesario que nos ayudara, pero era muy gracioso ver al señor pikoro así..jajaja – Dice Goten muy emocionado y riendo eufóricamente

- Vaya! Pikoro si que me sorprende! Se que ha cambiado mucho….pero jugando Volleyball? - Se refiere Goku con una expresión de duda y diversión a la vez. – Ya se me hacia raro cuando lo vi todo desde el planeta supremo.

- Jajaja me hubiera gustado ver eso, realmente no me imagino al señor pikoro haciendo ese tipo de cosas..- Exclama Gohan mientras termina su último plato.

Seguido, se escucha una risa general en el comedor, para luego dar paso a un fuerte estruendo producto de la caída de la torre de platos que se encontraba hasta hace poco en la mesa.

- Oh oh… creo que mama se enfadara! Se quebraron todos los platos!, no quedo ni uno. – Exclama el más pequeño de la familia.

- jejeje..Creo que tienes razón hijo!.. y ahora que vamos a hacer? – Dice Goku con un leve nerviosismo en su voz

- pues… la verdad no creo que mama se disguste…por alguna razón esta muy extraña hoy, parece que hubiera tomado calmantes o algo por el estilo – aclara Gohan con duda.

- AHHH es cierto!! Hasta nos dijo que podíamos seguir durmiendo y que no nos preocupáramos por nada hoy verdad hermano?….será que esta enferma?

- QUE? Milk dijo eso? Eso si es extraño! – Interrumpe Goku - Creo que será mejor ir a ver que le pasa…

- NOO mejor no papa! Esta mañana que le preguntamos se disgusto mucho, dijo algo así como que no la juzgáramos mal por querer ser diferente… pero igual se me hizo raro! – Apunta Gohan parándose de la mesa.

- mmmm…..conociendo a tu mama, si que es raro…pero en fin , creo que me arriesgare..jejeje!! – Dice el saiyajin mayor, mientras se levanta de la silla de donde se encuentra y se dirige a las escaleras.

--

Un leve quejido acompañado de un suspiro se escucha al intentar pronunciar alguna palabra, pero sin éxito. La mujer que se encontraba sola en el baño ya no lo esta, o por lo menos ella así lo siente, así no lo pueda afirmar son sus propios sentidos. Ella cierra los ojos como intentando escapar de algo que sabe muy bien no podrá eludir. Su destino.

- Ya lo olvidaste verdad?... creo que te lo voy a recordar…

- No, Por favor…. – Se escucha salir de los labios de la pelinegra débilmente como una suplica ahogada.

- Demasiado tarde….

Súbitamente, Milk voltea para encontrarse con la nada.

Mira aterrorizada mientras da unos pasos hacia atrás, para luego darse cuenta que es empujada por una fuerza extraña, resbala y luego siente un repentino pero agudo dolor atrás de su cabeza. Ella cae pesadamente en la tina, mientras esta deja correr el agua. La mujer se empieza a sentir adormecida y extraña, intenta salir, pero no puede, sus sentidos empiezan a fallar y solo puede sentir el correr del agua que ahora empieza a tapar su cuerpo; con angustia, trata de sacar su cuerpo como puede pero el dolor no la deja, Milk siente que se desvanece y lo ultimo que intenta recordar es el "_Demasiado tarde_" escuchado momentos atrás. Luego todo es oscuridad.

Flash back

- No llores Mama…- Dice el pequeño Gohan tristemente.

- Lamentablemente Goku murió y nos pidió a todos que no lo revivieran.. y esa fue su voluntad.. – apoya Ox Satan tratando de dar consuelo a su deshecha hija.

- Mamita ya no llores…aunque ya no este aquí, mi papa puede tener contacto con nosotros…siempre estará cuidándonos, él me lo prometió!

- Tiene razón! Milk..Hazle caso a Gohan….la voluntad de Goku fue quedarse en el otro mundo, tienes que aceptarlo…

"¿_Aceptarlo? ¿Que significa eso?...como me dicen eso?...acaso nadie se da cuenta de el dolor que estoy sintiendo?, que les pasa …como pueden hacerlo…acaso nadie se da cuenta de lo que eso significa?_"

Milk se incorpora y trata de mostrar tranquilidad, deja de llorar y mira a su padre y a su hijo con claros ojos de resignación; luego toma impulso, se para y camina vacilantemente hacia su habitación. Cuando por fin llega, entra y con cuidado cierra la puerta tras de si, recargándose luego en ella para mirar hacia un punto en la nada.

"_y ahora que?...ya nada tendrá sentido….tal vez seria mejor si muriera para no sentir este horrible dolor que se apodera de mi cada vez que me doy cuenta de que Él no estará mas aquí… Morir…es lo único en lo que puedo pensar!"_

Lentamente y sin fuerza la mujer se deja caer sentada aun con la espalda pegada a la puerta, dejando sus brazos relajados al igual que todo su cuerpo, solo con suficiente fuerza para mantenerse en esa posición. Tiene la mirada totalmente perdida, pero aun así empieza a observar todo a su alrededor.

"_Morir….quizá es lo único que deseo en estos momentos…no hay nada mas….solo deseo morir..."_

- Morir – Susurra suavemente, mientras una lágrima recorre su mejilla

De repente se empieza a sentir un extraño frió en la habitación

- Si eso es lo que deseas….solo tienes que pedírmelo!

--

El hombre musculoso de cabellos negros y alborotados se dirigía ahora a las escaleras que conducían a su habitación. Su habitación. Que extraño era todo ahora, que la paz reinaba de nuevo y todo volvía a la normalidad….que era la normalidad para él? Los últimos 7 años de su vida no habían sido tan "normales" eran mas bien extraños, y aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho o siquiera pensado, estar en el otro mundo era algo no solo raro sino también un poco desagradable; y no por el hecho de estar muerto literalmente, sino por otra cosa..Algo que no sabia a ciencia cierta que era, pero cuando esa idea se le cruzaba fugazmente por su cabeza mientras permanecía en ese lugar, no podía dejar de pensar que era.

Pero que era? Si prácticamente se podía decir que "vivía" feliz allá en el otro mundo, en el planeta de los Kaiosamas, donde podía entrenar todo lo que quisiese con tipos fuertes de otros mundos que siempre estaban dispuestos a pelear, además de ser entrenado por los mismísimos kaios y adquirir nuevos conocimientos para el combate, sin contar que no tenia que preocuparse por comer, dormir, o hasta morirse, pues ya lo había hecho así que no había absolutamente nada por lo cual sentirse mal. Pero igual…el vacío estaba ahí, invadiendo su ser cuando empezaba a pensar en ello; siempre pensó que era por no volver a su familia y amigos, pues era lo mas obvio, no solo a ellos les dolería su muerte, sino a el mismo por no poder volver a verlos nunca ya que la decisión de permanecer muerto no había sido fácil, pero era la única solución que el encontraba para no arriesgar de nuevo lo que mas le importaba, pero…había algo mas…que era?

- Milk! Donde estas? – Preguntaba Goku entrando a la habitación y buscando con la mirada su mujer.

- Milk...ya te metiste a bañar? – se dirigió a la puerta del baño.

Apoyando su oído en la puerta, pudo escuchar el agua correr suavemente por el drenaje

- Oye Milk responde por favor! Es que quiero preguntarte algo.. – Dijo Goku como tratando de defenderse de lo que seguramente seria un grito de la mujer enfadada

- Será que se quedo dormida en la tina? – Se interrogo el saiyajin pegando más su oído a la puerta de madera

"_Creo que será mejor que abra..que tal que no este allí, pero… y si esta? Seguramente se enfadara si entro sin permiso"_

_-_mmmm creo que mejor espero a que salga – Se respondió el mismo.

Goku se despego suavemente de la puerta y giro sobre sus talones dispuesto a irse, pero una extraña humedad invadió sus pies descalzos haciéndolo mirar hacia donde se encontraba la causa. Miro con asombro como salía un pequeño riachuelo de agua por debajo de la puerta que había ido directamente hacia el, inmediatamente reacciono y se paro de nuevo cerca a la entrada del baño como tratando de oír algo pero sin éxito, así que empezó a tocar la puerta insistentemente esperando respuesta.

- Milk, Milk…estas bien? Responde por favor! - Al no escuchar respuesta el sayajin de inmediato intuyo que algo no estaba bien e inmediatamente comenzó a girar la perilla confirmando el hecho de que estaba con seguro y no se movía en ninguna dirección.

- Por favor responde!!…que esta sucediendo? – Al percibir de nuevo el silencio, se desesperó y de un solo golpe forzó la puerta haciéndola caer de inmediato. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto como pudieron al notar con asombro de donde provenía el agua que corría por todo el suelo del baño.

Un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos al notar que su mujer se encontraba totalmente sumergida en la tina llena de agua, solo dejando ver un brazo que colgaba extrañamente del borde; Pero su impresión fue mayor al caer en cuenta de que el agua no era del todo cristalina, sino que se diluida con algo que al parecer era...Sangre?

- MILK!! – Grito con desespero corriendo hasta donde ella se encontraba. De inmediato la tomo entre sus brazos, sacándole medio cuerpo del agua y apoyándola en su pecho.

- Milk! Milk! Por Kami!! Que te paso?? Despierta por favor!! – Goku exclamaba angustiado mientras sacudía un poco a la mujer inconciente entre sus brazos.

- Por favor…Despierta!! – Grito el hombre como si al hacer esto pudiera sacarla de la inconciencia en que se encontraba.

Suave, pero ágilmente Goku saco del todo a su esposa de la trampa fatal en la que se encontraba, dirigiéndose con ella hacia la cama. Tomando lo primero que se encontró cubrió el desnudo cuerpo de la pelinegra, que ahora se encontraba mas pálido de lo habitual incluso amoratado por el tiempo que estuvo bajo el agua, lo seco como pudo para luego tomar el rostro de milk y empezar a darle primeros auxilios, que aunque no sabia muy bien como hacerlos, lo intentaría, pues la vida de su mujer estaba en peligro.

- Por Kami! Milk..Respira…te lo suplico!! – decía Goku entrecortadamente mientras le daba respiración por la boca – No te vayas a morir!! Por favor… No!! - Continuaba diciendo mientras presionaba el pecho de la morena.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Goku se desesperaba cada vez mas al ver que su esposa no reaccionaba ni daba señales de vida, aunque el sabia que no la había perdido pues podía sentir su ki aunque notablemente bajo. El saiyajin seguía haciendo intentos desesperados de resucitación hasta que con la ultima presión ejercida en el pecho de Milk, esta volvió en si , tosiendo copiosamente y expulsando toda el agua que habitaba en sus pulmones. Goku al ver esto se sintió aliviado y su angustia comenzó a disminuir al observar que ella ya se encontraba conciente, aunque muy débil.

- Milk, Milk!! Estas bien…por favor dime que estas bien!! – Exclamo el hombre suavemente

La mujer suspiro con dificultad y dejo Salir un pequeño quejido

- De…Demian…no..No….por favor..Espera…

- Que??...De que hablas Milk?... quien es Demian?

--

**N/A: Bueno…y que tal?? Como lo prometí aquí el segundo capitulo, que les pareció? Esta cortico ya se, pero tenia que obligadamente dejarlo alli. Ahh bueno les comento que la primera parte del flash back de Milk es veridica del capitulo 193 version latina, por si quieren verificar jejeje, queria que fuera lo mas real posible. Bueno ya saben cualquier cosa, comentario, insulto, agravio, tomatazo, felicitación o demás, por favor hágamela saber por medio de un Review. **

**Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que muy amablemente leyeron mi historia y me dejaron Reviews ( casi muero de la felicidad al ver que eran como 6..nn), de verdad muchas gracias pues no espere tanto para el primer capitulo. A todas les respondi menos a Kyara y Monik pues no tenia donde, pero igual chicas muchas gracias sus palabras son muy alentadoras para mi, en la próxima me dejan su correo vale?**

**Bueno no siendo mas me despido y prometo actualizar pronto, pues ya estoy en el III capitulo en donde se van a saber mas cositas sobre la deuda de Milk.**

**muchos besos y abrazos a todos!! **

**Akadiane**


	3. Recordando lo que olvide

**Aviso:**** Dragon Ball y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia si es solo mía XD. **

**CAPITULO III**

_**Recordando lo que olvide**_

"¿_Ya es hora?¿Mi tiempo se ha acabado acaso? No..eso no es cierto, no se como, pero lo se…El esta mintiendo!_

Milk abre los ojos y se queda mirando detenidamente el espacio – Creo que fue un sueño…- dice mientras se incorpora y se sienta lentamente en la cama - ¿ Por que esta todo tan oscuro? No ha amanecido aun? – Se pregunta la mujer tratando de mirar hacia la ventana, pero no ve nada

- mmm creo que me levantare…que horrible sueño he tenido! Que bueno que desperté….

**- **Como estas tan segura de que es un sueño? - se escucha desde un rincón

-Que? Pregunta la mujer desconcertada. Lentamente gira su cuerpo hacia donde se escucha la voz; asustada, Milk busca con la mirada de donde proviene pero no logra ver nada ya que la oscuridad del lugar es reinante. Su respiración se agita sin quererlo y su cuerpo se tensa al recordar que esa voz se le hace familiar…terriblemente familiar.

- Tal vez consideres un atrevimiento de mi parte aparecer así, pero lo considero necesario ya que me has evadido muchas veces, linda. – Vuelve a decir la voz, que aunque suave, se escucha casi espectral.

De repente Milk cae en cuenta de algo, ella conoce esa voz, es mas hasta sabe su nombre pero el solo hecho de pronunciarlo le produce una inmensa zozobra.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunta la pelinegra, reconociendo a su interlocutor.

- ¿Qué, que quiero?.. Creo que ese golpe de verdad te afecto, parece que se me paso la mano. Por si ya lo olvidaste yo solo he venido por lo que me pertenece…nada mas – Recalca la conocida voz con tranquilidad y en un tono definitivo.

- ¿Lo que te pertenece? Y eso que se supone que es si yo ya no te debo nada…Demian. – Se expresa la mujer con un tanto de indignación, pero dejando ver su temor.

-jajaja – Ríe el hombre suavemente – tu desfachatez no tiene comparación, milk. Tu crees que por lo que hiciste quedaste sin deberme nada? Se nota que no sabes con quien estas tratando niña! – Habla con enfado e irónicamente el hombre

- Si, tienes razón, no se con quien estoy tratando pero por lo menos imagine que tenias algo de palabra – Dijo Milk decidida.

- ¿Palabra? Ese fue tu error, creer en la palabra. Se te olvida quien soy? A mi no me importa cumplir promesas...Solo cobrar favores, y el tuyo es uno muy jugoso! Igual, yo no te obligué a nada...o si? – Pregunta el hombre mientras que se acerca sin ella darse cuenta.

- No me obligaste, pero me persuadiste…y de una manera muy ruin!..Te aprovechaste de mi, de lo que sentía.. – Le grita milk como dirigiéndose a la nada, pues no veía el rostro del que con ella hablaba.

- ¿Qué? Jajaja…pero si prácticamente yo no tuve que hacer nada! Tu sola acudiste a mi…yo lo único que hice fue ofrecerte lo que necesitabas – Dijo el hombre en forma de burla

- Igual, te aprovechaste de mi debilidad! Yo solo acepte lo que me ofreciste…pero ni siquiera sabia el error tan grande que cometía aceptando tu "ayuda"..- Expresa la mujer con enfado y vergüenza, sintiéndose totalmente impotente por la situación en la que estaba.

El hombre, quien ya se encontraba cerca de ella, se acerco mas situándose a la altura de milk que aunque no podía ver, por la oscuridad en la que se encontraban ambos, sintió la cercanía de Demian y se sobresalto de inmediato. Trato de alejarse un poco pero no pudo por que una mano en su brazo se lo impidió.

- Ya veo….estas arrepentida? Lo siento linda, pero conmigo no sirven los arrepentimientos, trato es trato, deuda es deuda y tu tienes una conmigo, así que si no estas dispuesta a pagar de buena forma, estaré obligado cobrármela como sea!! – Dijo el hombre de una manera firme, en la que a medida que hablaba subía mas el tono.

La pelinegra se aterro con estas últimas palabras y como pudo se zafo de su opresor y se levanto de donde estaba para luego desplomarse en el suelo, ya que se sentía extrañamente pesada y no podía mantenerse en pie. Se arrastro como pudo, como tratando de huir, pero era inútil, moverse era una tarea titánica en ese momento. No veía absolutamente nada, a pesar del esfuerzo de sus pupilas dilatadas, solo podía confiar en su oído, ya que no contaba con más para defenderse.

- Tratas de huir como si pudieras…sabes perfectamente que de mi no podrás librarte tan fácilmente…- Exclama Demian, quien ahora esta delante de la morena.

- Ya no estoy sola..Sabias? – Se defiende la mujer mirando la casi imperceptible sombra que logra vislumbrar – Goku ha vuelto y..

Milk es interrumpida por una siniestra y sonora carcajada - jajajaja te refieres a ese saiyayin?..por favor Milk, no me hagas reír…que puede hacer el para ayudarte? Si el es la principal causa de todo esto, el es el culpable de que estés pasando por esta situación. Acaso…ya se te olvido lo mucho que lo odiabas aquella vez? – Expreso con satisfacción.

- CALLATE!!- Grito Milk por fin – Eso no es cierto! Tu…tu….fuiste el que…. – La mujer se quedo sin palabras al recordar algo que solo su mirada llena de angustia pudo expresar.

- ¿Lo ves? Ves que tengo la razón? Por que no te dejas de justificaciones absurdas y me das lo que quiero de una buena vez…deja de evitar lo inevitable, querida.

Milk cerro los ojos, sintió como la desesperación se apoderaba de ella cada vez mas cuando Demian hablaba y dejaba salir presuntas verdades…pero…eran verdades lo que decía? Por que no podía en poner en orden sus ideas?..Era tan desesperante el hecho de sentirse condenada sin merecerlo, sin ni siquiera poder defenderse. - Eso jamás….jamás permitiré que hagas conmigo lo que quieras, no sin defenderme! – Puntualizo la mujer, aun en el piso pero con unas ganas inmensas de llorar y huir lo mas lejos que pudiera, pero..Porque no podía? Por que nadie corría en su ayuda? Acaso donde estaba…?.

De pronto abrió los ojos y vio como la sombra con la que hablaba ya no era sombra, sino un hombre al que ella había visto hace ya muchos años; la mujer se paralizo y no hizo nada mas sino observar el rostro tan familiar; pero no lo miraba con asombro, mas bien con odio, resignación, y hasta tristeza. El hombre, quien era muy atractivo físicamente, con mirada seria y profunda, se acerco mas a ella aprovechando la inmovilidad de la pelinegra y con un delicado movimiento cogió el rostro de milk con una mano y deposito un beso en los labios de esta.

La mujer se limito a observar perpleja e inmediatamente se sintió extraña. Una sensación de vacío había empezado a poseer su cuerpo y un agudo dolor en su pecho se hacia presente cada vez mas punzante; ella cerro los ojos ya que se empezaba a sentir muy débil, como si su energía vital se consumiera segundo a segundo y un frió comenzó a reemplazar el calor de su cuerpo. De repente, Milk reacciono al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía Demian… estaba tratando de llevarse con el algo de ella.. Pero…que era? Inmediatamente la morena abrió los ojos de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que el hombre que la besaba, ya no era hombre sino un espectro asqueroso sacado de la peor de las pesadillas. Ella se aterro horriblemente, dejo salir un grito ahogado y luego todo se torno negro.

--

En una cocina pequeña y acogedora en la montaña paoz se encontraban dos saiyajines limpiando el piso con un afán desmesurado y tratando de recoger todo lo que mas pudiesen de los pedazos de loza que solían ser platos.

- Creo que con esto bastara… no Goten?- Dice el hermano mayor de los Son mientras se sacude las manos

- Creo que si hermano…pero seguro que mama no se dará cuenta? – pregunta el pequeño Goten con un aire de desconfianza en sus palabras, pues no parece muy convencido del trabajo que su hermano le ha hecho al piso.

- Ahh! ¿como crees que no Goten? Con lo bien que hemos limpiado mama ni se dará cuenta de lo que paso, hmp.. me extraña que no confies en mis aptitudes hermanito! – afirma El joven saiyajin con indignación mientras se cruza de brazos y adopta una pose de superioridad – Mas bien aprende de tu hermano, que no en vano a vivido mas años con mama que tu y sabe perfectamente que hacer en estos casos – Continua Gohan cerrando los ojos y alzando el mentón como si al hablar se tratara de un gran sabio.

- Bueno….como tu digas Gohan, pero…¿ No crees que se notara mucho que falten mas de la mitad de los platos? ..Creo que mama solia contarlos…y…. oye Gohan, que te pasa ¿ Por que pones esa cara? – dice el pequeño saiya con inocencia.

-"_Cielos…como pude haber sido tan torpe! Había olvidado ese detalle…creo que mama no es tan tonta como para no darse cuenta que faltan casi, por no decir TODOS los platos!..y ahora..que haré? "_ Cof cof ..bueno..veo que ya estas aprendiendo Goten, y pues creo que no sabrá otra salida mas que culpar a papa…igual, mi mama siempre lo perdona y…-

-QUEE?? Gohan como se te ocurre!! Eso no se hace, no mentiré! Eso fue culpa de todos!- reclama el Goten indignado por tal proposición de su hermano mayor.

-Mentir? Quien hablo de mentir? Acaso Papa no fue el culpable de que al poner el ultimo plato sobre los demás estos se derrumbaran? Eso no es mentir, es solo aclarar las cosas Goten – Explico el mayor de los hermanos Son con mucha suavidad a su hermanito – además, quieres que mama nos castigue como la vez que ensuciamos las sabanas? Acaso no recuerdas como nos hizo lavar TODAS las sabanas, cobijas, sobrecamas a mano? Imagínate lo que nos hará si se da cuenta que tuvimos algo que ver – Siguió diciéndole al pequeño para convencerlo de que poner a su padre de conejillo de indias era la mejor opción – Por otro lado, tu no lo sabes por que no lo has vivido, pero mama siempre perdona a papa no importa lo que haga! – Finaliza Gohan con una sonrisa convincente – _"Perdóname papa! Pero tu siempre sales mejor librado de los regaños de mama que lo que nosotros podríamos salir"_ – Le decía Gohan mentalmente a Goku como pidiendo perdón por adelantado y acallando su conciencia que bien le decía que eso no estaba muy bien que digamos.

- Bueno..Bueno, si dices que es para aclarar las cosas, te creo hermano! – Afirma Goten convenciéndose también que eso era lo mas adecuado – Además yo no quiero lavar sabanas otra vez! No eso no! – Dice el pequeño cambiando su expresión a una de tristeza y haciendo puchero por recordar la mala experiencia vivida con lo de las sabanas.

- Bueno, entonces Goten, no digas nada si mama pregunta, déjamelo a mi entendido?

- Si, como digas Gohan -

Luego de por fin ponerse de acuerdo acerca de la versión de los hechos que debían dar, los dos continuaron limpiando hasta que un fuerte ruido les llamo la atención, los dos se miraron como adivinando de donde provenía y de inmediato dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para dirigirse al lugar de los hechos; pero de repente Gohan freno en seco y detuvo también a su hermano que ya estaba en la escalera dispuesto a subir.

- Que pasa Gohan? Por que nos detuvimos? – Pregunto el pequeño ansioso por saber que pasaba

- mmm… será mejor quedarnos aquí, creo saber que fue lo que paso y no creo que sea muy bueno ir en estos momentos.. – dice Gohan con una sonrisita nerviosa.

-ahh Si? y que fue lo que paso? Como lo sabes si ni siquiera has ido a ver? – cuestiono Goten

- Lo se porque recordé que papa había ido a hablar con mama y ese ruido viene de su habitación, por tanto creo saber el porque de ese ruido jejeje..parece que a papa no le fue bien después de todo, mama igual se disgusto y mínimo le lanzo la puerta, ya sabes como es mama, no Goten? – Aclara mientras ríe y pone la mano detrás de su cabeza el hijo mayor de Goku.

- Ahhh Claro!! Pobre papa!! Jejeje – rió el pequeño

-_MILK!! – _Se escucho de una voz proveniente de la habitación

Después de escuchar el grito, tanto Gohan como Goten se dieron cuenta de que sus conclusiones estaban erradas y decidieron emprender carrera escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de sus padres. Cuando por fin llegaron los dos sintieron un escalofrío por el cuerpo al ver la escena que presenciaban: Su padre tratando de alguna forma hacer reaccionar a su inconciente madre. Los dos hermanos se sintieron impotentes y quedaron paralizados por unos segundos hasta que reaccionaron al darse cuenta de que su madre ya estaba volviendo es si, y se veia bien o por lo menos con vida.

- Que??...De que hablas Milk?... Quien es Demian? – Le dijo Goku suavemente a su desfallecida esposa en un tono bajo y con un gesto que revelaba su gran incógnita por las palabras que ella acababa de pronunciar.

- PAPA!! Que fue lo que sucedió?? – Gritó el joven Saiya mientras se acercaba a la cama donde se encontraba su madre, que luego de reaccionar cayó de nuevo en la inconciencia.

- MAMA! MAMA! MAMA!... ¿Que te paso??..Respóndeme por favor! – Chillo el pequeño Goten ya con lágrimas en los ojos, al observar el estado en el que se encontraba su joven madre. – Snif..Que le paso Papá? – Continuo interrogando mientras sacudía suavemente a Goku por el hombro.

El hombre mas fuerte del Universo se había quedado en silencio mientras sus dos hijos que recién habían llegado a la habitación, le hablaban muy angustiados, pero el estaba totalmente ido, como sumergido en los pensamientos que por ese momento rondaban insistentemente en su cabeza; aunque mas que pensamientos eran cuestionamientos que por mas que intentaba no podía resolver. ¿Demian…? ¿Quién era..Demian? ¿ Acaso alguien que el conociera y no recordaba? ¿ o por el contrario, alguien que el no conocía, pero al parecer su esposa si? ¿ Por que lo nombraba? ¿ Había tenido que ver El con lo que le sucedía a Milk? ¿ Acaso El era el culpable de todo esto..? ¿ Y si lo fuera…por que haría algo así? ¿? Que relación tenían ellos dos..?.

Preguntas y mas preguntas revoloteaban insistentemente en la cabeza del saiya, que muy confundido trataba de poner orden en su cabeza y convencerse que lo mejor era no sacar conclusiones no sin antes preguntarle a su mujer todas sus dudas, total, ella no le ocultaría nada y luego de todo eso el pondría tranquilizarse por la respuesta, que seguramente, seria muy convincente y explicaría todo lo sucedido. Aunque lo único que Goku esperaba era que no fuera producto de una venganza contra el o algo parecido, una nueva amenaza quizá? Seria horrible que algo así pasara…¿Por qué razon no podía el vivir en paz en la tierra? Siempre había enemigos que enfrentar y problemas que solucionar en su vida. Tal vez nunca gozo de verdadera tranquilidad, pues siempre había sido un imán para los problemas como bien le había dicho su amiga Bulma alguna vez; y por esta misma razón se había alejado tanto tiempo de los que mas quería.

Y aunque a el no le importara atraer siempre a sujetos malvados, ya que podía pelear con ellos y que siempre de una u otra forma lo obligaban a superarse y a hacerse mas fuerte , en el fondo deseaba que todo acabase para que por fin pudiera vivir en paz. Como tanto se lo merecía después de pagar muchas veces con su vida la tranquilidad de los demás. Pero…como siempre había algo mas que no lo dejaba disfrutar de la paz que conseguía con tanto esfuerzo; siempre después de cada pelea y de acabar con el Mounstro de turno, luego que todo se normalizara y su tan ansiada paz se hiciese presente, se aburría irremediablemente por no tener un desafío constante que le hiciera hervir la sangre y desear una de las cosas que mas le gustaban en la vida: la pelea.

Esa terrible contradicción era lo que no le permitía vivir completamente feliz y al lado de su familia, pues siempre existiría una eterna batalla entre el amor por sus seres queridos y el combate, que prácticamente era el motor de su vida.

- Papa..Papa…explícanos por favor!! – Se escucho decir como alo lejos en la mente de Goku, cosa que lo hizo reaccionar y volver a la realidad.

Ehhh? Ahh..Perdóname Gohan por no contestarte hijo, pero es que estoy consternado por lo de tu madre…no se que paso, cuando entre a la habitación el baño estaba cerrado y si no es por que entro a buscarla de seguro ella… - Goku se detuvo en la explicación al ver la carita de preocupación de Goten – Pero no se preocupen! Yo se que ella va a estar bien, por ahora solo esta dormida, pero cuando despierte seguro se sentirá mejor.

- Estas seguro Papa? – Cuestiona el hijo mayor de los Son – creo que de todas formas es mejor llamar a un medico… no crees? Digo, para saber si realmente no hay nada de uqe preocuparnos – Finaliza el joven ya mas tranquilo pero igual con un dejo de preocupación en sus palabras.

- Esta bien, creo que es buena idea ve a llamarlo mientras me encargo de tu madre…y tu Goten ve y trae el botiquín para curar alguna herida que pueda haber, entendido?- ordena el Saiyan Mayor.

- Si Papa! – Respoden los hermanos al unisono, para luego salir cad uno por su lado de la habitación y encargarse de lo suyo.

- Milk?...Milk? …me puedes escuchar?...estas bien? – Pregunta Goku a su esposa que aunque adormilada se mueve un poco y deja salir de su boca unos pequeños quejidos.

- Ayy por Kami Milk! Que susto el que me he dado! Pense que realmente tu ibas a…- Goku es interrumpido de su discurso ya que subitamente Milk abrio los ojos asustada y se sento en la cama como quien acaba de despertar de una pesadilla. Inmediatamente esta se cogio la cabeza como si un dolor agudo la estuviera atormentando mientras se escuchaba su respiración claramente agitada.

- Milk! Ya te sientes mejor? – Le dice su esposo amorosamente mientras la atrae hacia su pecho y ella se deja sin poner resistencia. La mujer se recuesta en el bien formado pecho de Goku y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente mientras se aferra a el de manera desesperada.

- Pero que…. – El saiyajin se interrumpe al ver que su esposa llora y supone el esta muy asustada por lo sucedido, asi que se deja abrazar y le corresponde el tambien acariciandole la cabeza suavemente. Asi se quedan un rato los dos mientras Goku encuentra las palabras para dirigirse a su afligida mujer, Pero luego entre sollozos le parece escuchar un _"maldito_" acompañado de un _"Demian_"….Demian?...otra vez..Demian?

Al escuchar esto Goku de inmediato separa a su mujer de el para tomarla por los hombros y aunque esta continua llorando desconsoladamente el hace caso omiso y con seriedad le pregunta – Quien es Demian Milk? Dime..Quien es?

**N/A: Bueno...alli ya les deje mas pisticas del tal Demian, que por lo visto no dejara en paz a Milk hasta que no le de lo que quiere..que sera? Bueno eso espara el proximo cap. De nuevo muchas gracias a Shadir, vale131, winly Elric, Naykya, rocis, monik, Origett y por supuesto a Kawaii Destruction (mi madrina de fic..jeje asi te puse linda, espero no te moleste)en serio chicas sus palabras son la gasolina para este motor llamado cabecita!! nn Nos vemos en el otro cap que sera muy pronto, puesto que me gusta actualizar cada semana. besos, abrazos y apapapachos a tods!!**

**Akadiane**


	4. Dudas

**Aviso:**** Dragon Ball y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia si es solo mía XD. **

**Capitulo IV**

Dudas

El paisaje que se hacia presente ante los ojos de Goku era alucinantemente hermoso, una bella vista de lo que era su hogar en pleno día, la montaña Paoz era definitivamente un paraíso escondido en las montañas que no muchos podían disfrutar.

Era un lugar lleno de paz donde se podía apreciar las maravillas que la naturaleza tenia para ofrecer y que ahora se le revelaban ante sus ojos, como muchas veces lo habían hecho hace ya algún tiempo, antes de él morir.

El ahora resucitado saiyajin, descansaba recostado en un frondoso árbol donde podía apreciar como el cielo y el agua se unían en un magnifico cuadro, haciendo parecer uno el espejo del otro. Con aquella vista tan especialmente relajante, Goku dejaba el también relajar su mente de tantos pensamientos que últimamente habían ocupado su cabeza y también habían logrado perturbar todo su ser, especialmente sus sentimientos o mejor dicho su corazón.

_- "Que extraño es todo esto...por que no puedo sacarme esa idea de la cabeza?" –_ Se cuestiona mentalmente el saiya mientras observa el lago por ultima vez antes de cerrar sus ojos.

_-"Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en que no me esta diciendo la verdad?..."_

Flashback

- Quien es Demian Milk? Dime..¿Quién es? – Pregunta el saiyajin un poco alterado y con mucha seriedad

La mujer de cabellos negros que tiene en frente lo mira aturdida como si no pudiera captar el mensaje que este le quiere transmitir. De repente deja de llorar y aunque un poco agitada mira a Goku con ojos que expresan dolor, suplica y confusión; luego baja la mirada como queriendo encontrar una respuesta que no tiene y abre la boca para articular alguna palabra pero es interrumpida en su intento por su esposo que la sostiene de los hombros.

- Dime Milk... acaso El es el responsable de todo esto? Pronuncia el Saiya apretando ligeramente a su mujer como para sacarle una respuesta y así terminar con la duda que lo aqueja.

Milk levanta de nuevo su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos serios de Goku y traga suavemente como preparándose para algo.

- ¿Que?...No...no...no te entiendo ¿de que hablas?.yo...no se... ¡ahh Kami! ¿De que hablas Goku? – Dice la morena sosteniéndose un poco la cabeza con clara expresión de confusión – ¿Por que me duele tanto la cabeza?..¿Que paso? – Milk sacude un poco su cabeza como intentando aclarar un poco su mente e inmediatamente la sostiene con una mueca de dolor en su rostro que la hace cerrar sus ojos y encorvarse hacia al frente, como intentando escapar de las apremiantes preguntas que Goku le formula.

- ¿En serio no recuerdas nada Milk?..Entonces ¿por que decias tanto ese nombre Dem...? – Goku es interrumpido por su esposa

- ¡¡NO LO SE!! No comprendes que no me siento bien? Por lo menos déjame recupararme un poco..ahh me duele la cabeza...pero que..? – Se interrumpe ella misma al sentir en sus dedos una extraña humedad que recorre su nuca. Inmediatamente retira su mano para observarla y se queda estupefacta mirándola.

- ¡Ohh Milk! Estas sangrando!! Déjame revisarte la cabeza...Como es que no me di cuenta antes? – Dice el salvador del mundo, esto ultimo como para si mismo mientras se pone detrás de la pelinegra y con cuidado revisa la herida – No es profunda... ¡menos mal! – Dice con un tono alegre y aliviado al mismo tiempo – Pero si sangra mucho, con razón el agua se veía de ese Color...espero que Gohan llegue rápido con el Doctor.. – Finaliza un ahora despreocupado Goku.

- ¿Doctor? – Pregunta Milk mientras voltea para ver a su esposo – La verdad no creo que sea para tanto, creo que me siento mejor y no fue un incidente tan grave como para...- La morena es interrumpida por una súbita pregunta de parte de su marido

- Todavía no me has dicho que fue lo que paso...Milk que paso?- Cuestiona otra vez el Saiya mirando con seriedad y preocupación a su mujer, mientras con esa mirada trata de buscar la de Milk que ahora se encuentra perdida en sus pensamientos. Al notar la ausencia mental de ella, el saiyajin enfatiza mas la inquisidora pregunta – ¿Que es lo que pasa? Dime...¿Por que no me lo dices?- Y mientras dice esto, el coge el mentón de ella con su mano y su expresión cambia a una determinante. Definitivamente el no quedara tranquilo hasta obtener una respuesta.

- Yo...- Trata de articular ella mientras lo mira con cara de anhelo, como queriendo decir algo que no puede por mas que lo intenta – Goku..yo... – Milk suspira y baja la mirada – No es nada ..no te preocupes fue algo muy tonto y...- de nuevo es interrumpida repentinamente por una dulce Vocecita infantil

- ¡¡MAMA!! Que bueno que ya despertaste

Fin del Flashback

_- "Parece que Milk estaba rara...Hay algo extraño en todo esto...¿quien sera ese Demian?...¿.y por que lo nombra Milk? Será que..." – _Goku es sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz muy conocida para el.

- Papa, ¿que estas haciendo aquí? – Le dice su hijo mayor mientras se sienta a su lado en la hierba. – Pense que ibas a estar con mama después del almuerzo, aunque bueno Goten insistió en quedarse él con ella, Creo que no le gusto el almuerzo que hice jejeje menos mal el medico dijo que lo de mama no era nada grave, que solo necesita descansar porque sinceramente no me imagino de nuevo en la cocina, ¡Soy un desastre! ¿No crees Papá?- Dijo Gohan a Goku con una risita mientras se ponia la mano detrás de a cabeza, tal como su padre lo hacia. – ¡Papa!..PAPA! ..¡¿me estas escuchando?! – Dice el joven saiya mientras sacude una de sus manos frente al rostro serio de Goku.

- ¿¿Ahhh? ¿Que me decías Gohan? Ahh lo siento pero estaba distraído.. jejeje– Responde Goku repitiendo la misma expresión de su hijo momentos atrás – En fin, Gohan ¿como se encuentra tu madre ahora? – Pregunta el Saiya mientras jugaba con ramitas que arrancaba del césped.

- Bueno, como ya te había dicho el medico dijo que estaba bien y ahora se encuentra dormida con Goten acompañándola, la verdad no entiendo bien lo que ocurrió con mama, ¿tu sabes como fue?- Pregunta el joven comenzando el también a jugar con la hierba.

- Pues la verdad hijo..no lo se bien, tu mama y yo no hemos hablado mucho desde el accidente, créeme que yo también quisiera saber que fue lo que ocurrió...- Dice Goku con tranquilidad para luego dar paso a un semblante mas serio que transmite un poco de inquietud – Dime una cosa Gohan...¿Tu conoces a alguien llamado Demian? – Por fin suelta el Saiyajin mayor, dejando al descubierto su necesidad por encontrar respuesta a algo que por mas que intenataba no dejaba de retumbar en su cabeza.

- ¿Demian? – Pregunta Gohan extrañado por La repentina duda de su padre – mmmm...creo que no papa, ¿porque lo preguntas? – Vuelve a pronunciar el joven con un dedo en su mentón muy pensativo y claramente intrigado por lo que había formulado su padre.

- ¿Seguro que no has escuchado ese nombre antes? – Vuelve a cuestionar El hombre que ahora tiene una expresión un tanto molesta y con la mirada puesta fijamente en el hilito de hierba que pasa caprichosamente por sus dedos.

- si..si creo que estoy seguro que no había escuchado ese nombre ant... – Gohan se interrumpe al recordar algo que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos de seguro menos importantes. – ahhh por supuesto ¡¡lo había olvidado!! Demian..si he escuchado ese nombre antes. ¿Cómo no lo recordaba? Si, Papa...lo conozco ¿por que? ¿Lo conociste tu también ? – Dice Gohan con mucha naturalidad, como si hablaran de cualquiera de sus amigos.

- Conocerlo..¿yo? ¿Es decir que tu sabes quien es..?- puntualiza Goku mirando a su hijo con una cara muy obvia de interrogación y sorpresa.

- Si Papa! Ya te dije que se de quien se trata...yo pense que tu también sabias, pues digo, tu me preguntaste primero... – Reitera el joven con mucha soltura – Pero creo que no sabes, no? Bueno te lo voy a decir, Demian es un viejo amigo de mama que conocí tiempo después de la batalla con Cell, al parecer vivía en el mismo pueblo que ella y se conocían de niños o algo así, y que al darse cuenta de lo que paso con tu muerte y todo eso vino a visitarla para saber como se encontraba...creo que lo vi un par de ocasiones, me pareció muy amable y atento, pero no volvimos a saber de el.– Finalizo su corta explicación Gohan quien ahora se encontraba recostado en el césped con los brazos detrás de su nuca.

Al escuchar esto, Goku se quedo mas pensativo de lo que se encontraba anteriormente, Todo lo que ahora estaba en su cabeza era una maraña de ideas extrañas que nunca antes había tenido y que lo hacían sentir de una forma que jamas había experimentado. Todas las conclusiones que había podido sacar hasta el momento acerca del tal Demian estaban erradas o por lo menos no concordaban para nada con la pequeña historia que su hijo mayor le relataba. Se había quedado sin palabras...todo se esperaba menos que Demian fuese alguien muy familiar para su hijo, se sentía extraño, algo lo estaba molestando demasiado ¿Qué era? El vacío que experimentaba ocasionalmente en el planeta de los Kaiosamas se hacia presente de nuevo, pero esta vez acompañado de una amarga y molesta sensación...¿Porque se sentía así? Gohan por fin había resuelto su duda, no había nada mas en que pensar ¿O si? su hijo no le mentiría o le inventaría cosas..parecia muy sincero..pero...¿y ella? ¿Lo era? ¿Porque cuando le pregunto no le dijo lo mismo? En realidad no recordaba lo sucedido?

En ese mismo instantes el Saiyajin mas fuerte del mundo se sentía mas confundido que antes, al parecer la respuesta fue peor que la pregunta, lo único de lo que tenia deseos en ese momento era de alejar todos esos pensamientos y aclarar su mente de una vez por todas. Pero.. no podía necesitaba saber que le había pasado a Milk y que tenia que ver el famoso Demian en todo este asunto. El hecho de que ella lo conociera y no le lo hubiera dicho lo perturbaba, sentía unas ganas inmensas de correr en ese mismo instante hacia ella y preguntarle porque no le contaba las cosas, de decirle que confiara en el y compartiera sus problemas si es que los tenia, que no estaba molesto con ella...¿o si lo estaba? ¿Por qué tenia que sentirse molesto? Ella no había hecho nada malo...pero igual por mas que lo pensaba ese sentimiento extraño que empezaba a poseerlo no lo dejaba. Tal vez estaba exagerando o sobre reaccionando sobre la situación...el nunca le molestaban ciertas cosas, nunca se había puesto a pensar mucho en ellas, de hecho ni las pensaba..¿Por que ahora si? ¿Había cambiado tanto en siete años así no los hubiera vivido normalmente? No tenia respuesta.

--

Una Milk ya recuperada se encontraba aun recostada en la cama observando pensativa el suelo de la habitación en la que estaba; ocasionalmente desviaba su mirada hacia un pequeño bultito que yacía junto a ella plácidamente dormido, con una de sus manos acariciaba la carita de su tan amado hijo menor mientras suspiraba profundamente y su expresión cambiaba de la ternura al desconsuelo en cuestión de segundos. Muchos pensamientos rondaban en la cabeza de la mujer, la mayoría de ellos totalmente desesperanzadores y abrumadores, era obvio por la mirada melancólica que ahora no podía disimular.

"_ahhh ¡¡por Kami!! ¿Que voy a hacer? ¡Todavía no puedo creerlo!..Como voy a salir de todo embrollo en el que me he metido por tonta...Que rabia tengo conmigo misma por ser tan estupida..¿como pude confiarme de El? ¿Que va a pasar ahora? No quisiera ni imaginar que pasaría si cumple con su amenaza. ¿Porque lo hice?¿ Porque? "_

Flashback

"_Morir….quizá es lo único que deseo en estos momentos…no hay nada mas….solo deseo morir..."_

- Morir – Susurra suavemente, mientras una lágrima recorre su mejilla

De repente se empieza a sentir un extraño frió en la habitación

- Si eso es lo que deseas….¡solo tienes que pedírmelo! – Se escucha gravemente en el lugar.

Milk se paraliza al escuchar esto y lo único que puede sentir es como el miedo invade cada fibra de su ser. Inmediatamente deja de llorar y con la mirada busca con temor de donde proviene la voz, pero sin abandonar la posición en la que se encuentra. Por fin traga grueso y con un ápice de valor se atreve a preguntar – ¿Quien es? ¿Quien anda ahí? – Dice la mujer con la voz sumamente quebrada. Al no escuchar respuesta inmediata la pelinegra se anima a pararse, mas por físico miedo que por otra cosa, pues aun se encuentra débil de tanto sollozar.

- ¡Responda ahora mismo!..no estoy para bromas... – Exclama la morena a la defensiva y tratando de sonar serena pero sin mucho éxito.

- ¿ Por que tan temerosa? ¿Acaso a que le tienes miedo? – Pregunta una voz masculina muy claramente.

La respiración de Milk se hace cada vez mas agitada y su pulso se torna tan acelerado que parece que su corazón intentara escapar de su pecho, ella busca con la mirada por toda la habitación de donde proviene tan grave voz pero no ve nada. Con sus manos se aferra a la puerta tras de ella y en un segundo se da vuelta para girar la perilla y salir de allí pero se encuentra con la desagradable sorpresa de que esta trancada; al darse cuenta de esto, ella se desespera y gira con mas fuerza la perilla tratando de salir, pero una voz la interrumpe de nuevo.

- Así intentes salir no podrás escapar...Milk...No trates de huir - Vuelve a pronunciar aquella voz en un tono frío.

La pelinegra se asusta cada vez mas, e intenta de nuevo salir desesperadamente de aquella habitación, piensa en gritar para que alguien venga en su ayuda, pero se detiene al sentir una mano en su brazo. Inmediatamente el grito se le ahoga en la garganta y siente su cuerpo desfallecer del miedo dejándose a merced de fuese lo que fuese que la estuviera acechando; ella cierra los ojos como esperando lo peor, pero de repente siente una suave caricia en su mejilla que la hace reaccionar de inmediato, abre los ojos y muy sorprendida se queda mirando el rostro que ahora tiene en frente. Al observar detenidamente Milk queda sorprendida al ver la apariencia del que la sostiene; es un hombre alto, fornido, sumamente atractivo, de ojos grises y cabello plata, mirada serena, una piel tan o mas blanca que la suya y con unas ropas un tanto extrañas. No puede evitar embelesarse un instante por el atractivo de aquel hombre, pero luego reacciona al darse cuenta en la circunstancia en la que esta.

- ¿Que..que quieres de..de mi? – Por fin se atreve a preguntar mas por instinto que por valor.

- No te asustes...no vengo a hacerte nada malo...mas bien vengo a ayudarte, veo que estas muy mal y por eso he venido- Susurra el hombre suavemente.

-¿Q..que? ¿quien eres..? ¿Que haces aquí.? – Interroga la muy confundida y asustada mujer.

- Ya te dije a que he venido..a prestarte mi ayuda, linda. Con respecto a quien soy, bueno, eso no es tan fácil de explicar, o por lo menos no lo voy a hacer mientras no te tranquilices, Digamos que tu me has llamado y yo solo que venido por tu suplica. – Explico el extraño hombre.

- ¡No se que clase de loco enfermo sea! Pero déjeme o gritare y... – Milk es interrumpida al sentir una mano sobre su boca.

- ssshhhh ¡No lo hagas!...no te conviene..pensaran que estas loca y has perdido la razón por completo debido al dolor que estas sintiendo por la muerte de tu querido esposo. Pero si quieres hazlo! Veras que no miento...Si haces que alguien venga inmediatamente desapareceré y nadie podra creer lo que digas...asi que tu decides – Intenta convencer el aparecido mientras se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Y porque razón he de creerte? – Pregunta Milk mas decidida y menos asustada.

- Me creeras..con el tiempo lo harás. Mira Milk yo no soy tu enemigo o alguien que te quiera hacer daño, como dije solo vengo a ofrecerte mi ayuda, que por lo que veo si que la necesitas – Dijo el hombre mientras se alejaba un poco y se sienta en la cama.

- ¿Ayuda? ¿Que clase de ayuda? – Sigue interrogando la mujer mas tranquilamente pero con la misma desconfianza de antes.

- Milk, dime una cosa, ¿que es lo que mas deseas en este mismo instante?¿Cuál es la cosa que más quieres hacer ahora? – Pregunta el hombre mirando fijamente

- ¿Que cosa?¡ Primero dime quien eres! – Exige la morena en tono decidido pero alterado.

- ¿Que quien soy? ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – Cuestiona muy confiadamente el hombre de penetrante mirada gris

- ¡Claro que si!- Responde Milk aun con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno Linda...¡te lo voy a decir!– El ahora aparecido hombre se levanta y se dirige de nuevo hacia ella mientras esta retrocede a medida que el avanza. Cuando ya su espalda ha tocado la pared siente como el coge su mentón y muy suavemente le susurra al oído – Soy lo que mas quieres en este momento Milk...La muerte.

**N/A: Bueno y que les pareció? Parece que Milk empieza a recordar como fue que se metió en semejante lio! Y eso que todavia faltan muchisimas cosas por aclarar...¿Cuál es la verdadera identidad de Demian?¿Qué quiere de Milk? ¿ Podrá Goku averiguar que es lo que pasa realmente? Ya se que en este capitulo no avanzo mucho la historia, pero necesitaba aclarar bien ciertas cosas antes de generar mas enredos XD. Muchisimas gracias de nuevo a Todos los que me dejaron review por todos sus magníficos comentarios, se que acostumbro a actualizar cada semana, pero por motivos personales de ahora en adelante será máximo cada dos, pues ya no puedo llevar el ritmo con el que empece, pero tranquilos que por muy atareada que este no abandonare el fic..eso jamas!**

**Ahh y una ultima cosa, en próximo capitulo viene un LEMON!! Así que quedan advertidos! Jejeje XDDDD**

**Muchos besos, abrazos, apapachos y demás meloserias para todos!!**

**Akadiane**


	5. Recuperando lo perdido

_**Dedicado muy especialmente a mi querida amiga Rocis! Con mucho cariño!**_

**Aviso: Capitulo con contenido Lemon..quedan advetidos! XDD**

**Dragon Ball y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia si es solo mia XD. **

**Capitulo V**

**Recuperando lo perdido**

El silencio de aquella casa tan lejana de la civilización, escondida en las montañas, era relajante. Solo se podía sentir la brisa moviendo las ramas de los arboles y como dos respiraciones se escuchaban acompasadas por la tranquilidad de la habitación. En una gran cama se encontraba una pequeña figura que después de tanto vacilar por fin abre los ojos después de una gran siesta.

- ahhhhhh mmmm ¿qué horas son? – Se pregunta el pequeño saiyajiin alzando los brazos y emitiendo un gran bostezo. Por fin se sienta y continúa estirándose quitándose la pereza que le ha dejado tan agradable siesta. Goten mira a su alrededor como un poco extrañado de encontrarse en ese lugar, pero luego instantáneamente cae en cuenta de que se encuentra en la habitación de su madre y en su muy cómoda cama. Luego mira a un lado y efectivamente ve a su madre durmiendo placida y muy tranquilamente a su lado. Suavemente se levanta y acto seguido arropa a Milk que descansa plácidamente en la gran cama.

Inmediatamente el pequeño Goten corre fuera de la habitación escalera abajo al darse cuenta de ue su papá y su hermano habían llegado a casa. Corrió entusiasmado a recibirlos, cuando una idea repentina se hizo en su cabeza.

- ¡Vaya tengo mucha hambre!¿Será que Gohan también hará la cena? Ayyy no! Espero que no, no quiero comer pescado salado con escamas, ni tampoco pasta dura con caldo de rana..aghh que horrible estuvo el almuerzo! – Pensaba el pequeño saiya mientras pasaba de la emoción al descontento total al compás que iba bajando la escalera.

- Hola Papa! – Grita el pequeño mientras se acerca a Goku.

Hola hijo, como has estado? Cuidaste bien a tu mama? – Pregunto el hombre de cabellos rebeldes.

- Por supuesto que si Papa! – responde el pequeño con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola Goten, como la pasaste después del almuerzo? – Pregunto Gohan con una sonrisa al ver el gesto de desagrado que ponía su hermano. – Pero no pongas esa cara, la cena me quedara mucho mejor, ya lo veras! – Remata el joven mientras sonríe positivamente.

- ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE? – exclaman los dos saiyas restantes.

- No estarás hablando en serio Gohan? – Dice Goku con una risita nerviosa.

- No Hermano por favor! Yo te quiero mucho, pero...NO HAGAS LA CENA! No me hagas comer "eso" que preparaste otra vez, no quiero! No quiero! – Decía Goten mientras lloriqueaba un poco y empezaba a hacer puchero.

- Pero, que? – Trataba de pronunciar el joven saiya muy conmocionado por la reacción de su papa y su hermano.

- a poco estuvo tan mal? – pregunta el joven en realidad dudoso de sus habilidades para la cocina.

- Como que no Gohan? – Se expresa el pequeñín- "eso" que cocinaste estuvo HORRIBLE!, No servia ni para dárselo al gran Dragón…guacala! El pobre hubiera muerto intoxicado.

- Pero…- Trata de intervenir Gohan.

- Hijo, tal vez Goten tenga razón, es mejor que no cocines mas..jejeje – interrumpe Goku a us hijo mayor, tratando de convencerlo.

- Lo dicen en serio? Les prometo esta vez no fallare, les haré la mejor cena que hayan conocido dijo Gohan en son determinante mientras dos preocupados padre e hijo se miraban un poco angustiados.

- Si señor! Les haré la mejor …. – De repente Gohan es interrumpido por una suave voz femenina.

- Creo que eso no será posible – Se alcanza a escuchar desde las escaleras.

Los tres saiyajines dirigen su mirada hacia donde la voz habla, mientras Milk les sonríe desde donde se encuentra.

- Hare la cena yo! Dijo finalmente mientras se ponía las manos en las caderas.

- MAMA! Ya te recuperaste! – gritaba un eufórico Goten mientras se dirigía a ella.

-Claro cielo! Ese incidente no fue nada mas que eso! Nada de que preocuparse….

- Pero en serio me asustaste mama, pensé que, que… Goten no pudo terminar la frase pues empezaba a lagrimear un poco.

- Moriría? – Completa ella la frase inconclusa de su hijo – Como crees, todavía me falta mucho por verte crecer y estar a tu lado – Dijo tan dulcemente como pocas veces se le habia escuchado.

Goku y Gohan sonrieron al ver la escena ante ellos y tambien por ver a Milk recuperada.

- Mama yo también e alegro mucho que estes bien! – Pronuncia ahora el hijo mayor de Goku – No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos al verte asi después del accidente…en realidad pensamos que… - Gohan no termina su afirmación pues es interrumpido por Milk.

- AH ni digan esas cosas! Ya no hay de que preocuparse, miren estoy mucho mejor! En realidad soy lyo la que lamenta haberlos preocupado por tan poco. – Finaliza milk sonriendo.

- Poco? A mi no me parece poco. Si no hubiera llegado en ese momento , no estarías aquí a salvo – Exclama Goku casi como un reproche – Si hubieras permanecido un minuto mas alli, no quisiera pensar en lo que hubiera sucedido.. – Dice Goku despreocupadamente pero con un tono serio.

- Pero no paso nada Goku! No digas mas eso, fue un estupido accidente …

- Pues ..que extraño accidente, Verdad? – Dice el Saiyajin puro, sonando despreocupado, pero con un dejo de ironia en la pregunta.

- Que quieres decir …? – Mejor se callo para no seguir en una discusión que de seguro ella salia perdiendo, pues pudo notar la intención de Goku.

- yo solo digo que es extraño.. – Se refiere Goku con su acostumbrado tono de inocencia, tratando de sonar indiferente.

- Bueno, en fin, el hecho es ue estoy bien y les voy a preparar una cena deliciosa! – Dijo muy decididamente Milk desviando el tema rápidamente.

- Que bueno mama! Porque Gohan cocina Horrible! – Dijo Goten sacando un poco a lengua en un gesto de desagrado.

. Jejeje si mama, creo que no soy bueno para las artes culinarias – Por fin decide darle la razón a su hermano menor, reconociendo la derrota en su batalla Gohan Vs Cocina.

- Pero si eso es obvio Gohan! Tu nunca te has acercado a la cocina y bueno eso no importa, ya que para eso algún dia te casaras y no tendrás que preocuparte por eso. Por ahora dedícate a lo tuyo, estudiar y a entrenar si es que quieres.

La cara que tenian dos de los tres saiyas era de sorpresa total.

-_ "Vaya..mama sigue sorprendiéndome..¿ que le pasara?"_ – Pensaba un muy extrañado Gohan.

-_ "Que..que dijo? Definitivamente esta no es la Milk que conozco"_ – Meditaba Goku igualmente impactado que su hijo mayor.

Goten por otra parte no se mostraba sorprendido puesto que tiempo atrás su mama era la

Que entrenaba con el, así que no le veía nada extraño.

Y ustedes dos…¿Por qué ponen esa cara? Acaso dije algo malo? – Preguntaba Milk mientras fruncía levemente el ceño.

- Jejeje..no para nada Mama…mas bien vamos a la cocina si? Es que tengo un poco de hambre – Inmediatamente respondió Gohan, temiendo alguna mala reacción de parte de su madre.

- Si vamos! Yo tambien tengo mucha hambre Milk – Repitió Goku mientras avanzaban al comedor, pero antes se detuvo y le dijo muy cerca de su esposa – Mas bien hablamos mas tarde..Bueno? – finalizo cambiando un poco el semblante.

Milk Se quedo un poco sorprendida por la reacción de Goku, era extraña la forma en que le decía esas palabras, ¿por que se dirigía a ella asi? Luego recordó algo que no había tomado en cuenta por estar pensando en como salir del lió en el que estaba.

-"_Ayy no…como no me di cuenta..Goku me escucho nombrar a Demian y por eso me preguntaba tan insistentemente, y yo…lo evadí. Y ahora ¿ Que le digo?, pero es muy extraño Goku nunca se toma en serio ese tipo de cosas...¿sera que si me dira algo de eso?..Tratándose de Goku nunca se sabe" – _pensaba milk mientras se dirija a la cocina.

Esa noche la cena en casa de los Son fue pacifica y muy amena, todos se sentian o por lo menos veían felices mientras comian y contaban anécdotas, sobre todo los dos hijos de la casa, pues en realidad estaban contentos de ver a su madre bien, asi ella fuera estricta en ocasiones, ellos la amaban profundamente. Mientras Gohan y Goten hablaban y reían, Goku tambien lo hacia prestándoles toda su atención, aunque de vez en cuando le dedicaba una mirada a su esposa la cual estaba a diferencia de los presentes, muy ausente de la conversación.

_- "Kami que voy a hacer? Se __perfectamente que lo de hoy fue mas que una advertencia. Que planea hacer? Por que juega asi conmigo? Si hubiera querido en ese mismo instante se habria llevado lo que tanto quiere de mi ¿ Por que no lo hizo? Que querrá acaso? No quiero tener que dormir y volvérmelo a encontrar jugando con mi sueño, me pondría mas intranquila y de seguro no podré disimular con Goku y los Niños; ellos no se deben dar cuenta de nada, esto es algo de lo cual debo salir sola, tal como me metí en esto, además ellos no lo merecen, acaban de regresar de una batalla terrible, no seria justo para ellos quitarles su tranquilidad por culpa de mi propia estupidez…todavía me pregunto. Porque lo hice? Que tonta he sido…"_

- Mama….mama me estas escuchando? – Reprocha en Goten por la poca atención que recibe de su madre.

- Que? .ahh perdóname hijo pero es que…

- Ya hijo no molestes a tu mama que de seguro sigue indispuesta…verdad Milk? – Interrumpe Goku mientras se dirige a su hijo menor.

- Oye mama..este es que..dime ya te sientes en serio mejor? – Pregunta un dudoso Gohan.

- Bueno si..ya se los he dicho.. por que me preguntas? – Responde Milk curiosa.

- Bueno..es que esta noche quede de ir a casa de Videl, para tu sabes, ponernos al corriente con los estudios, pues ya empezamos clases la próxima semana y con lo que paso son Majin Bu y eso, pues nos hemos perdido un poco – Dice Gohan nerviosamente – Pero..pues creo que con lo que paso es mejor que no vaya… – Sigue explicando, aunque anticipándose un poco a lo que el piensa sera la reaccion de Milk.

- NO! No quiero que por ningún motivo le quedes mal a esa muchacha! Que vergüenza con ella, si se lo prometiste es mejor que vayas, recuerda que ya no estoy sola Gohan – Responde la matriarca de los Son con su muy acostumbrado tono.

- Si es verdad Hijo! Además no te preocupes que tu mama no se quedara sola yo estaré aquí y asi podras ir con tu novia sin ningún problema – Afirma con mucha frescura el hombre de la casa.

- ¡ PAPA QUE COSAS DICES! VIDEL NO ES MI NOVIA!...Solo somos amigos – Exclama un muy enrojecido Gohan parándose de la mesa.

-AY bueno Gohan como tu digas, pero si no es tu novia ¿por que te enojaste tanto en el planeta supremo? – Contesta Goku con un poco de picardía e inocencia.

-..ehh yo…bueno…puueess… - El joven saiyajin trataba de articular palabra, pero sin mucho éxito.

- Bueno, eso es lo de menos, total algún dia se casaran, pero por ahora no quedes mal Gohan y ve a casa de Videl, de seguro te esta esperando. – Interrumpe Milk muy decidida – "_por Kami! Como hay que empujar a este muchacho"_.

-….- Gohan se quedo de piedra al escuchar a sus padres hablando de su "relación " con Videl como si se tratara del clima; de su mama lo esperaba, pues desde que conoció mejor a Videl ha estado empecinada en emparejarlos, pero de su padre? Eso era muy extraño..Definitivamente había un cambio de luna o algo porque tanto su padre como su madre no eran los de siempre.

- Mama entonces si Gohan se va , yo tambien puedo ir a casa de Trunks? Es que su abuelo le dio un nuevo videojuego y el medjo que me iba a dejar jugar, pero si iba hoy porque luego ya no va a estar. Puedo? – Dijo un suplicante Goten con ojitos de perrito.

- Ve hijo, no te preocupes creo que si gohan se va tu también puedes hacerlo! – Interrumpe Goku sobandole la cabeza a su pequeño hijo.

- Goku! Pero como dice eso? Ni siquiera le hemos dicho a Bulma.. – Milk es interrumpida por Goku

- No te preocupes Milk! Yo mismo ire a dejar a Goten a casa de Bulma y le explicare, no creo que se moleste pues los niños se llevan muy bien y ademas la Corporación Capsula es muy grande y los niños no van a molestar ¿Verdad que si Goten? - Pregunta El salvador del universo a su hijo.

- Claro papa! Ademas yo se cuidarme solito! – Dice un muy feliz Goten al ver que su padre intercedía por él.

- Eso no lo dudo pero…- Milk se interrumpe a si misma al ver la cara de los dos saiyas.

- Bueno esta bien, pero no causes problemas Goten , entendido? Ya sabes que ese Vegeta no es de muy buenas pulgas y se enoja por todo, asi que portate bien! – Finaliza la mujer derrotada por su familia.

-yupi! Ahora si papa , vamonos!

La noche se hacia mas profunda a medida que pasaban las horas, además de calurosa puesto que el verano ya se hacia sentir en el ambiente. Eran las 7:10 y los hijos de la familia Son ya habían partido cada uno a su destino. Goku no había regresado de llevar a Goten a casa de Bulma ya que después de dejarlo se había tomado su tiempo para regresar a casa, pues esa noche el se sentia extraño y tenia una impetuosa necesidad de hablar con su mujer, así que el hecho de que ninguno de sus hijos estuviera en casa facilitaba las cosas.

Pero primero necesitaba meditar, antes de hablar.

Por otro lado, Milk se encontraba en su habitación un poco intranquila y temerosa por todo lo que le había sucedido en ese día tan horrible, y lo que faltaba pues todavía Goku no regresaba y ella sabia que esa noche no escaparía de las preguntas de su esposo. Se encontraba ya con su camisón puesto, uno un poco corto y escotado puesto que hacia mucho calor, aunque lo pensó demasiado para ponérselo pues a pesar de que había pasado ya dos noches con Goku, se sentía nerviosa como la primera vez que compartieran el lecho, ya que en ninguna de las dos oportunidades se habían acercado mucho, pues o el sueño y el cansancio los había vencido o habían tenido muchas interrupciones y por ende no habían podido compartir como marido y mujer que eran.

Ya eran las 7:30 y Goku no regresaba todavía. Por la cabeza de la pelinegra pasaban mil cosas y por mas que intentaba no podía ponerle orden a su cabeza. Se encontraba caminando de un lugar a otro tratando de idear alguna respuesta coherente a lo que fuese que Goku le dijera.

- ¡ Ayy Kami! Seria mas facil imaginar que me diría si fuese otro hombre y no Goku. Es cierto que El tiene su mente tan limpia y transparente…pero al mismo tiempo es confusa y nunca se sabe que es lo que piensa en realidad. Sus sentimientos son mucho mas difíciles de descifrar a simple vista, y el… ¡es tan reservado en eso! ¡Siempre se hace el tonto! – dijo la mujer por fin sentandose en la cama.

Cada minuto que pasaba era peor para Milk la ansiedad y el nerviosismo se estaban apoderando de ella cada vez mas, esto sumado al calor sofocante que hacia la estaba volviendo loca. – No aguanto mas este calor tan insoportable! Creo que me daré una ducha. – dijo esto la pelinegra parándose de inmediato en dirección al baño; pero algo la hizo detenerse a mitad de camino- "_Demian" _- Un vació se le hizo en el estomago al recordar la escena de la mañana. – Demian…que va a pasar ahora?

Flash back

"_Muerte…dijo muerte?"_

- Yo no deseo morir…si lo que quieres es matarme, no te será tan fácil! – Dijo Milk a la defensiva después de escuchar la muy extraña explicación.

- Milk… Yo no deseo matarte, no soy quien para hacerlo.

- Entonces que es lo que quieres? Si no eres un asesino y tampoco quieres mi vida, ¿que diablos es lo que quieres de mi? – Exclama la mujer exaltada y sintiéndose mas presa del miedo que antes.

- ya te lo dije..Quiero ayudarte, quiero darte lo que desees se muy bien lo que sientes, se de tu pena y de tu dolor y muy bien que nadie te comprende, ni siquiera tu propia familia..o debo decir lo que queda de ella?, bueno, lo cierto es que estregaste toda tu vida a un hombre que prefirió morir antes que regresar contigo..no es verdad?

La mujer que se encontraba acorralada contra la pared se queda pasmada como si cada palabra pronunciada por ese hombre fuera como una flecha encendida en su pecho. Por un momento deja de sentirse asustada para dar paso a un dolor que era mucho más terrible que el anterior. Ese hombre tenía razón…dolorosa de aceptar, pero tenia razón. Como negarlo si con mejores palabras no pudo haberlo dicho. Que le dolía mas? Saber que no volverá a verlo a El o saber que el no quiso regresar a su lado. Pero Milk se negaba a reconocerlo desde el primer momento en que esa idea paso por su mente, hería su orgullo mas que nunca, pero sobre todo seria admitir algo que nunca había querido aceptar, la duda mas grande de su vida. ¿ Goku en realidad la amaba?

- Vamos Milk, dime la verdad…dime si no deseas morir antes que ahogarte en aquel terrible dolor, dime si mas que doloroso es...

- Injusto – Interrumpió Milk al que la acechaba, mientras bajaba la mirada y una solitaria lagrima recorría una vez mas su húmeda mejilla.

- Ves que tengo razón! Solo yo te puedo entender, solo yo puedo darte lo que tanto deseas- Decía el hombre cada vez mas incitador

- Lo que yo mas deseo? - piensa la morena en voz alta, mientras analiza la muy inquisidora pregunta – yo..yo …desearía solo…

- Verlo ..no es verdad? Solo deséalo y yo te mostrare el camino – Dijo Demian mientras besaba una de sus mejillas.

Fin del Flashback

La luna yacía en el cielo mostrando todo su esplendor, y con su reflejo dejaba ver la silueta de un hombre volando a gran velocidad, surcando los cielos adentrándose en el manto negro de la noche. Por fin aterrizo y se dispuso a entrar a la casa situada en el monte paoz, la puerta estaba abierta así que no había ningún problema, entro rápidamente. En ese momento Goku se encontraba pensativo, pero mas que eso, se encontraba con emociones desconocidas para el, ya que el no era un hombre de profundas cavilaciones, pues le muchas veces le prestaba mas atención a lo que le dictara su corazón que su propia cabeza.

- Hola Milk! Ya llegue! – dijo el saiyajin entrando y buscando con a mirada a su esposa, pero no hubo respuesta solo el silencio hizo presencia.

- Milk donde estas? Ya regrese de casa de Bulma.. – Ninguna respuesta él encontraba.

- A donde habrá ido? Ahh claro debe estar arriba! – dicho esto se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

¡ Kamisama! Pero que calor tan exasperante hace! Decía Milk mientras entraba en el baño y se disponía a quitarse el corto camisón blanco que llevaba, cuando de pronto escucho una voz muy familiar. La voz de Goku. Inmediatamente ella dio un brinco y de un solo golpe cerro la puerta.

- Por Dios! Goku ya llego a casa!...estoy tan nerviosa, será mejor que no me vea por ahora, me daré una ducha y así podré prepararme para verlo. Querrá hablar todavía? - La pelinegra no sabia que responderse, tratar de descifrar que pensaba su esposo era complicado en ocasiones, y mas si se trataba de algún asunto serio.

De repente el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta sacó a la mujer de sus cavilaciones.

- Oye Milk ¿Estas ahí? – Preguntaba el hombre de cabellos negros.

_-__"Dios..ya esta aquí, que hago… respondo? Creo que será mas sospechoso si no lo hago"_ ehh si ..si Goku aquí estoy! Voy a tomar una ducha ..Ya salgo bueno? – Por fin responde la mujer nerviosamente.

- Esta bien.. te espero en la habitación, pero no te demores que quiero hablar contigo – Dijo Goku dispuesto a irse. _"aunque, yo también debería tomar una ducha, hace mucho calor!" _

La respuesta de Goku hizo que la pelinegra se tensara. – _"Oh Kami! No lo ha olvidado! Tenia la esperanza de que no siguiera con aquella idea de hablar conmigo. ¿ Que sera? Pero que tonta, claro que lo sabes…seguro de lo que paso hoy, pero sobretodo querra saber quien es El"_

_-_ Oye Milk..Quisiera preguntarte algo! – Dijo el saiyajin al otro lado de la puerta.

Milk contuvo la respiración – Si..dime – por fin soltó.

- Es que… quería saber si.. podria…este…meterme contigo a bañar? – Pregunto Goku un poco con un poco de nerviosismo temiendo una mala respuesta.

- Q..quee? – fue lo único que atino a decir por la sorpresa a tal pregunta. A este punto ella ya no podía manejar los nervios que cada vez se hacían mas tortuosos. Pero de que estaba nerviosa precisamente? Ella no quería enfrentar a Goku con el tema de Demian, eso era mas que Obvio, pero había algo mas que la hacia sentirse terriblemente incomoda.

"_Quiere bañarse conmigo? Ohh Dios! no podría..yo.. ha pasado mucho tiempo y…¡ maldita la hora en que me puse esto!"_ fue lo único que pudo pensar la mujer al verse tan pocamente vestida y sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzada. Sin duda alguna a pesar de ser Goku su esposo y padre de sus hijos, Milk se sentía como si un abismo se hubiera abierto entre los dos a causa de aquellos siete largos años de separación, y ni el ni ella fueran los mismos. De solo pensar en compartir aunque fuera solo un poco de intimidad era extraño, y la hacían sentir mucho mas nerviosa que su primera noche juntos. Ella ya no se sentía capaz, se podría decir que lo había olvidado, pues en ese tiempo solo se había dedicado a sus hijos y a su hogar, ya no recordaba que era ser mujer, sentir como mujer y amar y ser amada como tal.

- Entonces que dices Milk? Puedo entrar? – pregunto el hombre curioso.

- Bueno..este..yo..-

- Anda Milk! Hace mucho calor.. no crees? – decía el Saiya muy insistente.

- Esta..bien..pero "_Tengo que buscar la forma de cubrirme y de salir de esta situación"_

- Eso fue un si? Bueno entonces voy a entrar. – Dijo Goku mientras agarraba la perilla de la puerta.

"_Que? Noo ayy kami"_ Al ver la perilla girar como impulsada por un resorte Milk se metió a la ducha con su camisón todavía puesto y abrió la llave para que corriera el agua _" Si eso es! Si dejo el agua correr así se dará cuenta que ya estoy bañándome y no tendrá mas remedio que esperar!..¿Pero que?'.."_ La mujer se sintió rara y luego cayo en cuenta de algo _" ahhhh pero como pude ser tan tonta! Me he mojado toda… ¿y ahora?"_

- Ah veo que ya estas bañándote..Bueno entonces, ¿me puedo meter contigo a la ducha? – Dijo el saiya al escuchar el agua correr y empezando a despojarse de su ropa hasta quedar solo en ropa interior

Goku no recibió respuesta pues la mujer estaba tan nerviosa que el ruido de la regadera no la dejo escuchar la pregunta de su marido.

- Bueno, entonces tomare eso como un si _"Espero que no se enoje"_ – se dijo para si mismo Goku mientras abría la puerta de la ducha.

- _"Que se supone que haga ahora toda mojada?... porque no se escucha nada? habrá salido?"_ – Milk es interrumpida súbitamente por el ruido de la puerta corrediza de la ducha.

- Que haces Milk? Por que te estas bañando con el camisón puesto? – Dijo el hombre mientras entraba – _"¿Será que no se ha dado cuenta?"_– Pensó Goku mientras cerraba la llave.

La mujer solo pudo quedarse extática después de aquella escena. Aun estando de espaldas podía sentir como la vergüenza la invadía por completo y miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago haciendo que un calor súbito e intenso subiera hasta su rostro. Se había quedado sin palabras, no sabia que decir ni como actuar, ni siquiera pudo pensar; ella estaba allí casi semidesnuda, con aquel escotado camisón, mojado por su propio descuido y con mas ganas que nunca de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

- Oye que te pasa? – Interrogo Goku –" _Creo que la asuste"_

- No no.. me pa..sa.. nada.. es solo que..- Dijo la mujer estando de espaldas aun sin tener el valor de voltear

- Ahh ya entiendo. Creo que te incomoda mi presencia ¿no es asi? Jeje bueno, entonces mejor me voy – Dijo el saiyajin tranquilo pero con un dejo de desilusión y ya dando la pauta para irse, hasta que sintió un suave toque en su hombro.

- Espera Goku! Yo..yo.. no quise darte a entender eso – Dijo ella volteando para quedar en frente de su marido – Lo siento yo..

- No tienes por que… - Goku no pudo finalizar lo que iba a decir, cuando se encontró de frente a su esposa. _"Milk"._

Ella por fin tomo valor y lo miro a los ojos, con una mirada valiente pero claramente apenada, se sentía como si en cualquier momento desfalleciera ante tal descarga de emociones. Mientras tanto, Goku no la deja de observar, la veía diferente, seguía siendo la misma mujer con la que se caso, de eso no había duda, pero en ese momento tenia una extrañeza embelesadora, algo diferente que no podía dejar de reparar, y que buscaba insistentemente en ella y que le gustaba, mas de lo que él mismo imaginaba. Aquella mirada tan….no sabia como decirlo, hace mucho no lo miraba de esa forma, y luego estaba toda ella, empapada con aquella prenda que apenas abrigaba, no había notado lo bien que le quedaba. Ya había olvidado, de seguro aquello, aquel deseo que lo hacia sentir con solo verla, ver esas mejillas sonrosadas y ese cabello suelto, negro como el azabache con el cual le encantaba retozar mucho tiempo atrás, cuando eran mas jóvenes e inexpertos y las cascadas eran testigos de sus juegos, de su amor.

Por su lado ella tenia una mezcla de sentimientos y emociones en su pecho, se sentía avergonzada, nerviosa, sofocada y vulnerable. La mirada que Goku ahora le dedicaba no ayudaba en mucho, pero esa extraña combinación en el fondo le empezaba a gustar. Su cuerpo empezaba a recordar lo que había dejado atrás hace tanto, para ser mas exacta la noche antes de la batalla de Cell. Algo en su interior empezó a surgir cuando de nuevo con valor miro a su esposo y le dedico la misma mirada que el tenia sobre ella, una mirada en busca de algo mas, en busca de lo perdido en aquel tiempo. Definitivamente también había olvidado lo que El la hacia sentir.

Por un momento hubo un silencio incomodo, hasta que la pelinegra se armo de valor – si quieres te puedes quedar… yo aun no me he empezado a bañar… mejor soy yo la que me salgo – dijo la mujer aun con el calor recorriendo sus mejillas y dispuesta a dar el paso para irse; pero de repente sintió como era detenida en su intento, volteo la mirada y se encontró con los profundos ojos negros de Goku.

- Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas..Dijo el hombre casi como un susurro.

-¿Que?...ehh ¿seguro? – pregunto dudosamente la morena tartamudeando.

- Muy seguro – Dijo el saiyajin mientras le pasaba una mano por el rostro – Quédate, quiero que te quedes.. – finalizo Goku muy dulcemente.

- Yo.. – Milk no pudo pronunciar palabra, ya era arrastrada por el deseo y la necesidad de besar aquel hombre que aun después de tanto le arrebataba cada suspiro, cada palpitación, cada palabra.. necesitaba sentir lo que su cuerpo ya había olvidado pero su mente y su corazón le hacían desear. Necesitaba sentirse que era suya de nuevo, como hace tanto tiempo.

No hubo mas palabras por parte de él tampoco, solo la miro y sin mucho esfuerzo la atrajo hacia él sintiéndose como su cuerpo le pedía algo que él mismo le había negado durante tanto tiempo, sentir. Suavemente tomo el rostro de Milk y poso sus labios en los suaves de ella, el beso era tierno pero con miras a convertirse en algo mucho mas apasionado. Miles de sensaciones empezaron a recorrer los cuerpos semidesnudos de ambos, ya sin vergüenza o temor, solo sintiendo que ese momento era exclusivamente de ellos y que pasara lo que pasara ya no podrían detenerse. El suave y pasivo beso se fue profundizando cada vez mas siendo embragado por la pasión que ya se apoderaba de la situación e iba incrementándose a cada segundo.

Ya sumergidos en aquella oleada de sensaciones, el saiyajin no tuvo inconveniente en explorar aquel cuerpo que sabia muy bien le pertenecía solo el; sujetando fuertemente a su mujer, acaricio todo de el, desde el cabello negro y sedoso que tanto le gustaba, hasta aquellas piernas que lo hacían enloquecer. Milk por su lado no se quedaba atrás y dejándose apretar contra el muy varonil cuerpo de su esposo, pasaba una de sus manos por el rebelde cabello negro, mientras la otra se ocupaba de su fornida espalda.

Extasiados al fin de aquel prolongado beso, se separaron, y como si no existieran las palabras, con las miradas se dijeron cuanto se deseaban; acto seguido Goku sujeto a Milk por la cintura y suavemente la acorralo contra la pared e hizo que esta se subir a horcadas por la cadera del Saiya. Sin mas preámbulos empezaron a besarse de nuevo, esta vez con mas necesidad y dejando que la lujuria y el deseo llevara la situcacion hasta donde muy bien sabían los dos terminarían las cosas. Queriendo tomar la iniciativa, Goku trato de deshacerse del camisón que tanto le estorbaba para continuar con su objetivo, pero su intento fue detenido al escuchar el suave y extasiado susurro de la pelinegra – Espera… qqui no.. – dijo entrecortadamente ella, y comprendiendo muy bien el mensaje , el fuerte hombre salio de la ducha hacia la oscura habitación aun con Milk como prisionera entre sus brazos.

Juntos, aun atrapados en un abrazo apasionado cruzaron el umbral hacia la habitación en penumbras solo iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por el ventanal dejando ver solo lo necesario; La delicada silueta de ella siendo depositada en la cama por el fuerte figura de él, ambos siendo arrastrados por un impetuoso de deseo de poseerse, de fusionarse en uno solo, de demostrarse el amor que por mucho tiempo se negaron y ahora tenían la oportunidad de recuperar en ese mismo lecho, donde tantas veces juntaron sus cuerpos y sus almas. Goku , de un solo tirón, por fin se deshizo del fastidioso camisón que llevaba su mujer y que le impedía llegar a su objetivo, mientras ella no ponía queja alguna y se encargaba también, de la estorbosa ropa interior de su esposo; El saiya sin pudor alguno, empezó a lamer los erguidos pechos de la mujer mientras que con una de sus manos buscaba su intimidad. Milk sintiéndose delirar al sentir la húmeda lengua de Goku jugando con sus pezones, apretaba cada vez mas a su marido e instintivamente abría mas las piernas invitando con urgencia hacia su feminidad.

El guerrero se deleito besando, lamiendo, succionando la parte que para él era su favorita, mientras la pelinegra clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de este debido a la fuerte descarga de placer que le producía. Goku empezó a acariciar las piernas de la mujer hasta llegar a la parte intima de esta, y sin ningún inconveniente empezó a estimularla de tal forma que podía sentir como sus dedos se humedecían con el cristalino liquido liberado producto de la exitacion de la mujer; Como respuesta a tal descarga de excitantes sensaciones Milk arqueo la espalda y su respiración se acelero a la vez que sus gemidos se hacen mas constantes. Observando el efecto de sus caricias, Goku decide ir mas allá y empieza a descender por el cuerpo que tiene a su merced, en un camino de besos que lo hacen estremecer, hasta llegar al lugar donde momentos atrás tenia su mano. Era algo que no había experimentado del todo pero que estaba decido a hacer, pues desde que conoció lo que significaba "hacer el amor" hace ya mucho, como amante había mejorado y quería ofrecer lo mejor de el para devolverle a ella todos aquellos placeres perdidos en los siete años de su ausencia.

Como si se tratara de una delicada flor, el saiya comienza a besar y a lamer con ferviente deseo la intimidad de Milk, haciendo movimientos cada vez mas profundos con su lengua y probando el tibio liquido que ahora mucho mas abundante. Sin poder contenerse mas, Milk siente que es conducida hacia su primera culminación, mientras gime con desesperación y siente venir aquella liberadora y exquisita explosión de placer dentro de ella. Extasiada por la experiencia que su marido le había proporcionado, la morena decide devolverle la atención al saiya y se levanta suavemente atrayéndolo con un beso hacia el lecho, ahora siendo ella la que en una rapida maniobra logra quedar encima del musculoso hombre. Con una delicadeza muy propia, la mujer comienza a besar a Goku de una manera profunda y apasionada logrando al mismo tiempo llenar de caricias el cuerpo saiyajin que sin duda la ponía al cien y para su dicha yacía ahora debajo suyo; besando cada parte como queriendo recuperar las huellas de caricias de su ultima vez juntos, y decidiendo que ahora seria su turno para demostrarle cuanto lo había extrañado. Sin mucho esfuerzo la morena logra deslizarse hacia la entrepierna de su amante y olvidando la timidez y el pudor inculcado desde siempre, Milk se dedico a brindarle un mayor placer a Goku haciéndose cargo de su masculinidad, a lo cual él se dejo llevar experimentando aquel placer que solo estando en vida podía disfrutar.

Goku, sintiendo como se acercaba su propia culminación y queriendo prolongar mas el encuentro, se incorporo haciendo que Milk se detuviera y con mucha maestría en un movimiento rápido la recostó de nuevo y se poso encima de ella de nuevo para muy suavemente entrar en ella; la mujer sintió como la intimidad de Goku entraba dentro de su cuerpo lentamente, y crecía aún más en su interior, avivando un fuego que ardía ahora por todo su cuerpo y el cual la dejaba fuera de si. Ambos empezaron a respirar con agitación, gimiendo de placer a medida que el guerrero aceleraba sus embestidas haciéndolas mas fuertes y profundas mientras el sudor de sus cuerpos se entremezclaba con los olores de la habitación que muchas veces, había sido testigo de su fusión perfecta de amor. Así continuaron ambos deleitándose de toda aquella pasión y lujuria contenida siendo liberada primero de una forma suave y delicada, para luego convertirse en un torrente salvaje de deseo desenfrenado. Siguiendo con ímpetu la febril marcha los dos cuerpos ardientes y sudorosos cayeron en una explosion de sensaciones luego de que la pasión se elevara al infinito en la última embestida del saiya haciendo gemir a ambos para terminar abrazados recuperando el aliento o la consciencia; y así seguir demostrándose muchas veces mas toda la noche lo mucho que sus cuerpos se habían extrañado.

Amanecía de nuevo en el monte paoz, todo era tranquilidad y el sol ya se dejaba entrever entre las blancas nubes del cielo azul, mientras el bosque era arrullado por el viento meciendo los árboles. De repente toda esa paz queda interrumpida por un Joven Saiyajin que "vuela", literalmente hablando, hacia su casa.

- ¡Por Dende! Ya amaneció! Como pude quedarme dormido en casa de Videl! Ahora mama se enfadara mejor dicho quien soportara el regaño diciéndome que no es correcto que me quede en casa de una chica, y peor aun hasta capaz es de casarnos por eso! … pero quien puede con el padre de Videl, insistiendo en que ya era muy tarde y no habría inconvenientes. Se nota que todavía no conoce a mama!. – Se replicaba una y otra vez Gohan mientras iba a toda velocidad hacia su casa, esperando un milagro quizás, y su madre no se diera cuenta de su ausencia.

Mientras mas se acercaba algo le llamaba poderosamente la atención; una figura masculina se distinguia lo lejos parada frente a su casa. Gohan achico los ojos pero por ms que intento no pudo reconocer quien era el extraño personaje que allí se encontraba. Cayendo en cuenta de que no era muy apropiado que aquel hombre lo viera llegar volando, se detuvo algunos metros atrás y descendió para continuar caminando hasta llegar a una distancia prudente. – "Que extraño es " – fue lo primero en reparar el hijo de Goku debido al aspecto del personaje en cuestión, pues era alto y fornido pero con ropas muy extrañas. El hombre que se encontraba parado mirando atentamente la casa de los Son noto la presencia de Gohan pero lo unico que hizo fue esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Por fin Gohan decide acercarse, mirando al hombre con desconfianza y le habla

- Disculpe Señor ..ejem! Buenos Dias! Ehh se le ofrece algo? – Dijo el joven curioso

- …. – No encontró respuesta. El semi saiya el notar que su pregunta era ignorada se decidió por acercarse más y seguir indagando.

- ehhh… Bueno..este podría por lo menos decirme si lo conozco? – Dijo un poco inseguro

El extraño personaje no se habia inmutado y seguía de espaldas de brazos cruzados, hasta que al sentir la cercanía de Gohan giro un poco el rostro por encima del hombro.

- Tu vives aquí? – Por fin habla.

- Si..si Señor lo puedo ayudar en algo? – Contesto el joven un poco desconfiado.

Por fin el hombre voltea en su totalidad mirando a Gohan de los pies a la cabeza. – Asi que tu eres el pequeño Gohan? Vaya que has crecido! – Dijo parcamente el hombre.

- huh… - Gohan se vio sorprendido por la familiaridad con que aquel individuo extraño le hablaba.

- Veo que no me recuerdas…pero bueno, dime una cosa.. se encuentra tu madre?.

Algunos rayos del sol que entraba por la ventana habian hecho que abriera los ojos. Con lo acontecido la noche anterior, habia olvidado cerrar la cortina. Que bien se sentia! Que paz lo invadia ahora! Sin duda alguna aquella habria sido la mejor de las noches. Lentamente tomo aire y se giro para un lado encontrándose con la beldad morena que reposaba tiernamente a su lado recostada mas precisamente en su brazo derecho. Con detenimiento la miro por un rato, al parecer hipnotizado por el suave vaivén del pecho de ella mientras respiraba. Se veia muy bella asi, tan relajada, aunque tambien le gustaba cuando se enojaba y arrugaba el entrecejo de aquella manera tan particular. No se habia dado cuenta de lo mucho que la habia extrañado, no solo por su comida y atención, sino por su compañía, sus regaños, su manera de ser explosiva, pero sobre todo por aquellos momentos como ese mismo; donde después de hacer el amor se dormían desnudos uno en los brazos del otro y se arrullaban con sus propias respiraciones acompasadas y llenas de paz. De seguro habria cambiado cualquiera de las muchas batallas que sostuvo en el otro mundo mientras estaba alla, por una noche asi como esa, con ella, que tanto le amaba a pesar de el hacerla a un lado tantas veces; Sin lugar a dudas nadie le amaría tanto como ella y el… tuvo que pasar tanto para que lo entendiera?

Perezosamente se levanto, teniendo mucho cuidado de no despertar a su amante que aun dormía pacíficamente, se desperezo y aunque el casi nunca se levantaba aun teniendo sueño, esta vez había una motivación muy fuerte.

GRRRRR! Fue la respuesta inmediata de su estomago.

- ahhhh mmm todavía tengo un poco de sueño, pero teng mucha hambre ahora…mmm..que hare? No puedo despertar a Milk tan temprano par que haga el desayuno..eso no estaria bien, pero… -

GRRRRR! el estomago de Goku no daba tregua

- ya se! Comere algo mientras tanto y luego volvere a la cama, asi cuando vuelva a despertar de seguro ya estara listo el desayuno! Bien algo debe haber en el refrigerador – diciendo esto el saiya se dispuso a vestirse con algo y bajo inmediatamente para comer algun "bocadillo" que le diera paz a su estomago, pero unas voces llamaron su atención.

- Que? Vaya pero si que te ves diferente! Que te ha pasado? Fue hace mucho la ultima vez que te vi! – dijo una voz muy familiar, la voz de Gohan

- Digamos que muchas cosas.. pero dime esta ella? – Insistia la otra voz masculina.

- Bueno si.. pero..para que… si se puede saber.. – dijo el joven como apenado por su intromisión.

- Ella debe saberlo – respodio secamante la extraña voz.

Mientras un muy confundido Goku escucha la conversación que al parecer su hijo sostenia con un….¿amigo?. Y de quien hablaban acaso? Todo muy extraño para esas horas de la mañana. Intrigado decidio salir de dudas y dirijirse a donde se encontraba su hijo, no era su estilo meterse en cosas que no tenian que ver con el, pero algo le cautela tomo la perilla de la puerta y la abrio.

- PAPA…ehh Hola! – Dijo Gohan un poco nervioso.

- Gohan? Que haces alli y a estas horas? – fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Goku al ver a su hijo vestido como la noche anterior y con su mochila.

- Ehh bueno..este.. "_que hago! De seguro si le digo a mi papa que pase la noche en casa de Videl, me molestara diciéndome que es mi novia! De seguro me avergonzaría en cualquier conversación! " _

- Y quien es Usted? – Pregunto de nuevo Goku no dando espacio a la respuesta de Gohan, pues algo le inquietaba mucho mas, aquel hombre con ropas extrañas que hablaba con el.

- Tu debes ser Son Goku.. o me equivoco? – Dijo el hombre sin prestarle atención a la pregunta que se le habia formulado el saiyajin.

- Si soy yo! Pero respóndeme tu..quien eres? – Goku de nuevo hizo la pregunta tornandose mas serio, pues no le daba buena espina el tono que aquel personaje estaba utilizando. Daba la impresión de no ser muy amigable…podria pensarse que se trataba de algun enemigo.

- Por fin nos conocemos…- dijo el hombre por lo bajo

– Quieres saber mi nombre? Bueno me llamo Demian, mucho gusto en conocerte…..Goku.

**N/A: Bueno, antes que nada quisiera pedir disculpas a todos por demorarme tanto en actualizar, pero la verdad tuve muchos inconvenientes personales y sumado esto al cambio de trabajo hicieron muy difícil la realización de este capitulo, ( sin contar que se me perdio dos veces! Y me toco reescribirlo )espero me comprendan, pues se la desesperación que se siente cuando una historia no avanza y la autora no aparece por ninguna parte jeje. Bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap que por poco no ve la luz de Fanfiction, eso si estaba larguito como compensación por 5 casi 6 meses de abandono y tiene el prometido Lemon, que no saben cuanto, me costo escribir. **

**De nuevo muchisimas pero muchisimas gracias por Tods los reviews recibidos, creanme que cada uno de ellos fue la fuerza que necesite para no mandar todo al carajo y seguir con la historia agraezco a Raito94, Winly Elric, shadir, Zuhy, Origett, S. dragon (Preciosa gracias por tus coments), shanmiyami (Nena Gracias por tu mensaje y por recordarme que tenia mi fic), pichicoy, sakura-veropau, sashimura, Goku Milk, mizore X, Vale, Milk Goku, margarita y sobre todo a mi querida amiga Rocis que sin sus animos no hubiera podido escribir, mil gracias preciosa! **

**Bueno, pero ahí no acaba todo, ya ven como se encontraron Demian y Goku, ¿que pasara ahora? Goku sabra por fin que oculta Milk? Y Demian.. ¿Quién es y que quiere? Bueno todo eso y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo, que aunque no les puedo prometer para cuando, si les prometo que lo hare! Como siempre espero sus valiosisimos comentarios para saber que les parecio. Un beso y un gran abrazo a todos y de nuevo gracias por leer! Nos vemos! n_n**

**Akadiane**


End file.
